Tricks or Treats?
by Daphne P
Summary: A semana de Travessuras ou Gostosuras começou em Hogwarts e os Marotos farão de tudo para levar a sua casa a vitória, mesmo diante de acontecimentos bem estranhos. Afinal, quando termina as brincadeiras e começa o verdadeiro medo?
1. Escritos em Sangue

**Capítulo 1**

**ESCRITOS EM SANGUE**

Era uma questão de honra, uma questão de orgulho, uma questão de desafio, uma questão de disputa…Uma questão de vitória. Queriam vencer, queriam aquela Abóbora de Bronze e fariam de tudo para tê-la. Os seus companheiros de casa confiavam neles, depositaram todas as suas esperanças neles e eles os deixariam orgulhosos, mesmo que para isso tivessem que apelar, ir aos extremos, fazer muito mais do que eles fizeram em todos esses seis anos em quem estava em Hogwarts. Venceriam e esfregariam na cara daqueles sonserinos nojentos que eles eram os melhores no que faziam, que eles eram os melhores arteiros da escola. Afinal, eles não se chamavam _Marotos_ por nada.

A tradição havia sido retomada por Dumbledore há dois anos atrás. Uma tradição que há dez anos estava inativa na escola, mas que agora estava de volta: a semana das Travessuras ou Gostosuras, a semana dos sustos e, dessa vez, eles ganhariam, desbancariam a invencibilidade de dois anos seguidos da Sonserina e mostrariam a todos quem eram os melhores daquele castelo.

As regras eram bem simples para serem seguidas. Cada casa competia entre si para ver quem pregava o maior susto dentro da escola durante a semana que antecedia o Halloween, para ver quem era capaz de montar o melhor conto de terror e fazê-lo se tornar real dentro de Hogwarts. E Dumbledore tinha deixado bem claro que ninguém estava a salvo, que todos eram potenciais vítimas de susto: desde os alunos até os fantasmas e professores. E no final quem montasse a melhor peça levaria como prêmio máximo, o troféu Abóbora de Bronze para a sua casa. E era uma honra ganhar tal troféu, ainda mais para os dois rapazes que agora andavam silenciosos pelo castelo escurecido.

O corpo do jovem esgueirou-se pelo corredor a passos leves e inaudíveis, uma precaução mesmo que o seu corpo não pudesse ser visto. Junto dele estava outro jovem, que também caminhava ao seu lado a passos leves e atento a qualquer movimento suspeito. Os anos andando debaixo daquela capa e de maneira gatuna fizeram os dois ganharem uma certa prática no quesito: perambular pela escola depois da hora.

-Tiago... – o moreno murmurou por debaixo da respiração para o seu companheiro de travessura. –acha mesmo que vai ter algo na biblioteca que possa nos ajudar esse ano? – perguntou Sirius, prontamente verificando a posição de Filch no mapa que carregava. Não era por causa da disputa que a regra de andar pelo castelo depois da hora tinha sido mudada. Embora o rapaz suspeitasse que Dumbledore estivesse, somente esta semana, fazendo-se de cego em relação aos alunos soltos pelo castelo durante a madrugada.

-Acho. – respondeu Tiago de maneira curta e direta.

-E de onde você tirou a brilhante idéia de que Madame Pince vai ter um livro desses na biblioteca? – Sirius retrucou com escárnio. Duvidava muito que a bibliotecária guardasse livros que contivessem material para traquinagens entre o seu vasto acervo.

-Eu tá legal? Quando estava cumprindo detenção ontem catalogando aquele bando de livros eu vi um livro perfeito para nós.

-Você viu? Tem certeza que não estava já grogue de cansaço? Você pode ter visto coisas.

-Por que você está duvidando da minha palavra? – perguntou Tiago irritado, dando um relance ao amigo por cima do ombro e voltando a sua atenção ao corredor vazio.

-Vamos ser realistas Tiago, Pince ter um livro desses é o mesmo que Malfoy começar a agir como gente.

O maroto soltou um riso abafado a parou de caminhar quando se viu em frente à porta da biblioteca.

-Está na Seção Restrita, – informou ao amigo – por isso nós vamos direto para lá... – e estava prestes a entrar quando a mão de Sirius em seu braço o impediu.

-Não, nós não vamos!

-O quê?

-Malfoy está vindo para cá, agora! – sibilou em um tom de desagrado e desespero na voz. Malfoy era o monitor e fazia parte do grupo de sonserinos que armaria a peça para as Travessuras ou Gostosuras e tirar os Marotos da jogada com uma bruta detenção era o que ele mais almejava durante esta semana, poderia se dizer que era o seu objetivo de vida.

-Merda! – praguejou Tiago entre dentes e o outro adolescente deu um sorriso torto.

-Você beija a sua mãe com essa boca? – escarneceu Sirius.

-Cala a boca! Vamos! – começou a puxar o amigo pelo braço

-Mas e o livro?

-Dê por perdido, teremos que bolar uma outra coisa. – e rapidamente viraram-se e começaram a caminhar apressados, cada vez mais distantes de onde Lúcio, que vinha entrando pelo corredor, estava.

Quando finalmente alcançaram um dos corredores que levaria a torre da Grifinória é que suspiraram aliviados, mas um grito de gelar a alma fez os dois pararem em seus rastros abruptamente a arregalar os olhos aterrorizados, olhando um para o outro como se perguntassem o que havia sido este grito.

-O que foi isso? – Sirius arrumou coragem de perguntar em voz alta o que estava pensando.

-Não sei. Veio do corredor da Grifinória. – responde Tiago com a voz um pouco trêmula. O grito era de fazer até o mais valente dos homens tremer como um menino medroso.

-Vamos lá ver o que foi que aconteceu?

-Que jeito! Temos que passar por lá mesmo. – pouco a pouco foram incitando seus pés a andarem a caminho do corredor e quando alcançaram esse viram algo que ao mesmo tempo os deixou intrigados e assustados.

Caído perto de uma estátua estava um corpo. Prontamente eles retiraram a capa e correram até lá. Tiago agachou-se e virou o corpo caído para ver quem era e a figura revelou-se ser uma jovem do quarto ano. Ela tinha os olhos largos de choque como se tivesse visto a coisa mais aterrorizante da terra naquele momento e o seu corpo estava rijo. Desesperado, o artilheiro colocou dois dedos no pescoço dela e suspirou aliviado ao lhe sentir a pulsação.

-Acho que foi ela que gritou Sirius. – comentou o moreno, mexendo na jovem e tentando fazê-la levantar para poder carregá-la para a torre. –Sirius? – chamou de novo ao ver que esse não tinha respondido. –Sirius o que hou…? – levantou-se com a jovem nos braços e virou-se para o amigo que encarava com olhos largos algo que estava escrito na parede, e parecia que estava escrito com sangue.

-Mas que coisa é essa? – indagou Sirius, passando a mão no que estava escrito e confirmando a sua suspeita: era sangue.

-Será que...? – Tiago revirou o corpo em seus braços, tentando achar algum ferimento nele, mas não havia nada. –Não, o sangue não é dela.

-A questão não é o sangue... É o que está escrito.

-E o que está escrito espertalhão? Porque o que eu to vendo não é o inglês que eu aprendi.

-Essa é a questão. O que diabos está escrito? – perguntou, tentando ler a inscrição na parede.

_XVI V VII I XVIII V IX III I IV I XXI XIII IV V XXII XV III V XIX…XIII V I VII XXI I XVIII IV V XIII_

-Um monte de algarismos romanos… – começou Tiago, mas foi interrompido por barulhos de passos que vinham na direção deles. Rapidamente olharam para os lados procurando um local para se esconderem, mas já era tarde, pois Dumbledore desembocara no corredor acompanhado por Filch e Minerva, Malfoy vinha logo atrás e abriu um grande sorriso de satisfação ao vê-los.

-Ótimo, era só o que nos faltava… Estamos fora da disputa. – murmurou Sirius, enfiando a capa de Tiago no bolso de suas vestes.

-Sr. Potter e Sr. Black, o que aconteceu aqui? – indagou Minerva e novamente os dois se entreolharam a procura de respostas no rosto um do outro.

Tiago durante semanas não soube de onde tirou a história, mas ao mesmo tempo em que era simplória foi algo tão genial que os livrou de uma bela detenção e os manteve na disputa.

-Ouvimos gritos. – respondeu apressado antes que Sirius abrisse a boca e estragasse tudo. –Estávamos na torre fazendo uma dever atrasado quando ouvidos um grito horrível vindo daqui de fora e viemos ver o que acontecia. E pelo visto… – ele olhou para os professores. – os senhores também ouviram os gritos.

-Na verdade não. – Dumbledore disse calmamente. –O senhor Malfoy ouviu e foi nos chamar.

Um sorriso malicioso cruzou a face de Tiago que teve que morder a língua para não soltar uma provocação do tipo: medroso o suficiente para não vir sozinho verificar, Malfoy?

-Mas conte-nos o que houve. – Dumbledore continuou.

-Bem – Sirius entrou na conversa. – ouvimos gritos e viemos verificar e encontramos essa aluna – ele olhou para a garota nos braços de Tiago, não podia se dizer que ela estava inconsciente já que os olhos estavam largos em terror. – caída embaixo dessa... – e apontou para a inscrição na parede.

Minerva olhou para o local e estrangulou um grito na garganta. A inscrição, ela chegou à conclusão assim como os outros dois rapazes, estava escrita em sangue.

-Alvo... Acha que pode ser uma brincadeira da semana de Travessuras ou Gostosuras?

-Não creio. A regra diz para assustar os alunos e não atacá-los.

-Bem professor... – Lúcio deu um sorriso debochado. – a cara dela me parece bem assustada.

Tiago e Sirius estreitaram os olhos em desconfiança, olhando diretamente para o loiro no fim da fila de adultos.

-Na verdade sr. Malfoy ela me parece mais em choque. – disse Dumbledore tranquilamente. –Melhor levá-la a ala hospitalar sr. Potter. – Tiago assentiu silenciosamente e começou a se mover. Sirius fez menção de segui-lo quando McGonagall o impediu.

-Aonde pensa que vai sr. Black?

-Vou com ele. Seja lá o que tenha atacado essa menina vai que ataca o Tiago também? É mais seguro eu ir com ele.

-Atacar o Potter? É mais fácil ele fugir da cara feia dele.

-_Ele_, Malfoy? Como você pode saber que é ele?

-Estou apenas especulando Black. Ou você realmente acha que eu teria o mau gosto de fazer uma brincadeira dessas? – retrucou, olhando com desdém para o que estava escrito na parede. –Tenho mais classe e inteligência do que isso.

-Inteligência? Hunf! Isso eu duvido.

-Sr. Potter... Por favor leve a jovem para a ala hospitalar. O senhor pode ir também sr. Black. – com certeza isso foi à deixa para eles se calarem e seguirem seus caminhos, e foi o que eles fizeram. –O senhor pode ir para a sua sala comunal agora sr. Malfoy. –Lúcio assentiu e começou a caminhar com seu tradicional ar arrogante logo assim que os dois grifinórios sumiram no corredor.

-Alvo... acha mesmo que isso é sério ou é só uma brincadeira?

-Creio que não sei lhe responder Minerva. Realmente eu não sei.

* * *

-Inconsciente?

-Inconsciente é modo de dizer Lily, a garota estava em choque. – retrucou Tiago que logo na manhã seguinte estava junto com Sirius na mesa da casa para contar aos colegas o que havia ocorrido na noite anterior.

-O que vocês acham que tenha acontecido? – Olívia Brown uma colega do sétimo ano, indagou. –Por acaso foi um Tricks or Treats?

-Se foi… foi de muito mau gosto por sinal. – disse Remo, colocando mais uma fatia de torrada em seu prato.

-Pode ter sido de mau gosto... mas foi algo de meter medo. Quem quer que tenha feito isso sabe assustar. – rapidamente Sirius recebeu um olhar feio do jovem lobisomem ao seu lado. –O quê? – perguntou num tom extremamente inocente.

-Sirius... por acaso você...

-Não delira Remo, eu estava com Tiago ontem à noite e você sabe fazendo o quê. Acha mesmo que eu teria tempo de armar tudo isso?

-Sei lá.

-Acha mesmo que eu conseguiria estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo? – nisso Remo deu um sorriso extremamente malicioso.

-Você consegue ter dois encontros ao mesmo tempo, por que não pode estar em dois lugares? Ainda me surpreendo em como você conseguiu sair com a Olívia e a Ashley no mesmo dia e quase na mesma hora. – mal a frase saiu da boca de Remo e um grito enfurecido foi-se ouvido na mesa da Grifinória e na da Corvinal, que ouvia o relato dos meninos.

-SIRIUS BLACK! – duas vozes igualmente irritadas, duas faces igualmente vermelhas e duas mulheres igualmente furiosas vieram na direção do moreno.

-Muito obrigado Remo. – sibilou o rapaz entre dentes, recolhendo seu material e saindo as pressas do Salão Principal sob risadas e com duas mulheres raivosas em seu encalço.

-E então... – Lílian virou-se para os Marotos que ainda estavam na mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido. – já tem idéia do que vão fazer? A semana já começou e precisamos colocar nossos planos em prática. – a jovem debruçou-se sobre a mesa. –Contamos com vocês meninos, não queremos ter aqueles sonserinos arrogantes esfregando novamente aquele troféu nas nossas caras. Não preciso lembrar que apesar de estarem também concorrendo muitos das outras casas apostam na nossa vitória.

Os Marotos deram iguais sorrisos maliciosos.

-Não se preocupe minha querida Lily... – Tiago passou um braço sobre o ombro da jovem que tremeu e corou intensamente como a cor de seus cabelos. – estamos com algo bem macabro em mente.

-E o que vocês têm em mente? Qual será o tema de vocês? Eu soube que a Corvinal usará o tema espíritos para poder vencer.

-Que tema mais batido. – comentou Pedro.

-Lufa-lufa usará o tema agouros... Sonserina é um mistério sobre o que eles vão fazer. E vocês? – sussurrou, tentando veemente ignorar o meio abraço de Tiago. Remo deu um sorriso ainda mais malicioso.

-Lendas Urbanas.

-O quê? – indagou a ruiva, engasgando com a surpresa.

-O que há de errado em trabalhar com esse tema? – perguntou Tiago visivelmente confuso, achava o tema muito mais que perfeito para a ocasião.

-Bem... Lendas Urbanas não se chamam Lendas Urbanas por nada. De onde vocês tiraram esse tema? Isso é uma coisa trouxa.

-Lemos em umas revistas que alguns colegas trouxas nossos nos emprestaram para escolher um tema. Qual é o problema nisso?

-Bem... geralmente... – Lílian abaixou o tom de voz que soou um pouco macabro aos ouvidos dos outros garotos. – as Lendas Urbanas tendem a se tornarem reais. É o que acontece. Quem começa uma Lenda Urbana geralmente perde o controle sobre ela.

Os sorrisos de Remo e Tiago cresceram como nunca enquanto Pedro encolhia-se ao lado do amigo depois do relato da ruiva.

-Legal! – falaram os dois jovens em unísso.

-Legal? Tiago... Eu estou até começando a ficar com medo só pelo fato de vocês pensarem em seguir esse tema. – gaguejou a garota surpresa diante da felicidade dos meninos.

-Não se preocupe... – Tiago aproximou-se dela e cochichou em seu ouvido, o que fez a jovem a tremer mais ainda com o tom íntimo com o qual ele falou. – eu protegerei você. – sorriu brilhantemente, o sorriso que sempre fazia as meninas da escola suspirarem pelos cantos, e pulou cadeira afora, sendo seguido prontamente por Remo e Pedro.

Assim que ficou vaga, rapidamente a cadeira foi ocupada por uma jovem que trajava as vestes da Corvinal.

-O que ele disse? Você ficou vermelha feito um pimentão. Finalmente se acertaram? – Arabella desembestou a falar antes mesmo que Lílian tivesse tempo de processar as palavras do rapaz.

-Ele não disse nada. E nós sempre nos entendemos.

-Ah sim, como bons amigos. Vocês estão nesse chove e não molha há tempos. Está me cansando Lily. Se você não fizer nada, eu faço.

-E quanto a você? Por que não toma vergonha na cara e joga logo tudo o que sente em cima do Sirius?

-Há uma grande diferença entre o meu caso e o seu. Sirius é um galinha, investimento perdido. Quanto ao Tiago...

-É um galinha também… Investimento perdido.

-Mas você tem que confessar amiga, que para dois galinhas eles estão mais para dois gatos.

Lílian e Arabella sorriram e rapidamente saíram da mesa rumo as suas aulas.

* * *

Parecia uma reunião da máfia, mas era do que eles geralmente eram chamados: a Máfia Sonserina. O chefe, seu braço direito e os dois lacaios acéfalos. E o ambiente também era propício para se dizer que aquilo era uma reunião da máfia. A luz fraca sobre a mesa iluminava pouco os rostos daqueles quatro jovens que eram mais encobertos pelas sombras do que pela claridade, e parecia que somente um deles tinha a voz suprema dentro daquele grupo.

-Vocês tinham que ter visto a cara daquela sangue ruim.

-Que cara Lúcio? Você disse que ela estava em choque.

-É dessa cara mesmo que eu estou falando Severo.

-O que assustou aquela garota? Será que pode nos pegar também? – Goyle interrompeu para logo depois receber um olhar feio de Lúcio.

-Onde foi que eu arrumei esses dois molóides como comparsas? – resmungou o loiro em um tom exasperado

-Quer mesmo que eu te responda Malfoy? – Snape retrucou venenoso.

-Claro que não vai nos pegar idiota! Probabilidade mínima.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza Lúcio? – o rapaz soltou um bufo de indignação. A sua vontade era de azarar aqueles dois imbecis por causa da sua lentidão de raciocínio. Isso se eles soubessem raciocinar.

-Vamos voltar ao plano, por favor? – interrompeu antes que perdesse a sua já escassa paciência.

* * *

As duas meninas andavam com cautela pelos corredores. Uma estava com o olhar atento como o de uma águia enquanto a outra segurava a suas vestes com o olhar medroso como o de um coelho assustado.

-Joe, não acha melhor voltarmos para a nossa sala comunal? – falou a jovem que tremia a cada passo que dava.

-Não! – a garota de nome Joe bradou. –Davies nos pediu para fazer isso e nós faremos. Caso você tenha se esquecido também estamos concorrendo à disputa e temos que pregar a melhor peça que existe. Cansei de ver aqueles sonserinos sempre vencerem.

-Mas... deixe isso para os Marotos da Grifinória, eles saberão como batê-los. – Joe parou de caminhar e bateu com força um pé no chão.

-Está se acovardando Judy? – a corvinal bradou. –Escuta, eu não tenho nada contra os grifinórios, mas se era para deixar eles vencerem a gente nem participava da disputa, deixava isso entre eles e as outras casas.

-Mas... mas... no ano anterior a Corvinal ficou em segundo lugar. Já não basta?

-Não! Afinal, do que você tem medo?

-Do que eu tenho medo? Você não ouviu o Potter e o Black falando sobre o acontecido de ontem à noite no corredor da ala da Grifinória? Uma menina foi atacada e encontraram na parede algarismos romanos escritos com sangue.

-E você acreditou no que aqueles dois disseram? Pelo amor de Merlin, eles são os dois maiores armadores de Hogwarts. Noventa por cento do que sai da boca deles são lorotas!

-Não importa, aquilo pareceu bastante verdadeiro e por isso eu acredito, porque eu fui lá confirmar! – respondeu com uma voz esganiçada.

-Não deveria ter feito isso. – Joe deu um sorriso traquinas em meio à escuridão, voltando a andar. –Ouvi dizer que quem lê aqueles números... – e abaixou a voz para um tom mais sombrio. – será a próxima vítima. – Judy soltou um grito de pavor que logo foi abafado pela mão de Joe sobre a sua boca.

-Está maluca? Quer que nos peguem? Adeus a nossa brincadeira.

-Mas... mas...

-Judy... Você é muito impressionável, acredita em tudo o que lhe dizem.

-Não posso evitar. – a menina parou novamente de andar. –É que... É que quando eu era pequena meu irmão costumava contar histórias de terror para mim. Eram histórias horríveis...

-Nossa, você sabe histórias de terror e nem nos contou? Olha quantas idéias nós poderíamos ter tirado disso.

-Não tem graça. Eu nunca que reviveria essas histórias, é de arrepiar.

-Você é muito medrosa mesmo. – murmurou Joe, puxando a jovem pelo braço e a incitando a andar. Continuaram o caminho caladas, com Joe indo à frente e Judy a seguindo, sempre olhando para os lados e para cada sombra do corredor que se mexia.

-Você... É verdade que quando a pessoa vê os números na parede está condenada a ser a próxima vítima? – Joe quase soltou uma gargalhada no meio do corredor. Ela era mais do que impressionável.

-Você realmente não acreditou no que eu disse, acreditou? – falou, virando-se para poder olhar a jovem, mas essa não parecia mais olhar para ela, mas sim para um ponto acima da cabeça dela e uma expressão de terror em seu rosto como se estivesse vendo a própria morte a sua frente. –Judy? Judy? – balançou a garota pelos ombros, mas essa apenas balbuciou algo, ficando cada vez mais pálida e dando a aparência de que iria desfalecer. Um dedo trêmulo foi erguido, apontando por cima do ombro da corvinal e a mulher sentiu um calafrio descer a espinha. Lentamente Joe virou-se para ver o que Judy tanto olhava e apontava, e arrependeu-se da ação no momento em que a fez. Sua expressão tornou-se de puro terror e ela ganhava as mesmas feições que Judy.

Quando o relógio deu a sua primeira badalada após a meia noite, um grito de gelar a alma foi-se ouvido ecoando por Hogwarts.


	2. O Ser Sem Nome

**Capítulo 2**

**O SER-SEM-NOME**

Tudo em Hogwarts, como de costume, corria como um rastilho de pólvora. Se a menina mais popular do colégio cortasse um dedo do cabelo era certo que no dia seguinte a escola inteira saberia do fato. E em relação a esse acontecido, não era surpresa o fato de todos já saberem da situação.

Mais um ataque misterioso havia ocorrido onde as vítimas – dessa vez duas quintanistas da Corvinal – foram encontradas em estado de choque sob uma parede com os mesmos algarismos romanos escritos em sangue, e quando saíram de seu transe nada lembravam, a mesma coisa que tinha acontecido com a primeira vítima: garota grifinória que fora encontrada no corredor de sua casa por Sirius e Tiago. Além disso, ainda havia o fato de que boatos começavam a se formar: como aquele em que dizia que os ataques sempre ocorriam depois da meia noite, ou aquele que falava que quem visse as inscrições na parede seria a próxima vítima, o que fazia muitos alunos – e até alguns funcionários – andarem as cegas no corredor onde era a cena do crime para evitar que a curiosidade os predominasse e os fizesse olhar para a parede ensangüentada.

Lílian encarava seu prato com um certo olhar vago, como se ela tivesse sido uma das atacadas, que mal percebeu quando alguém sentou ao seu lado e passou um braço sobre o seu ombro.

-Que cara é essa Lily? Parece que viu um fantasma. – Tiago riu e os outros meninos o acompanharam, mas Lílian limitou-se a levantar os olhos e o mirar com um ar de terror na face.

-Não achei graça. – disse com uma voz quase sumida.

-Lily... – o moreno mordia o lábio inferior para se impedir de rir. – não vai me dizer que está com medo desses ataques?

-Não! – gritou a garota com um tom esganiçada, parecendo um gato o qual o rabo tinha acabado de ser pisado, e deu um pequeno pulo na cadeira. -Claro que não estou. Oras Potter, acha mesmo que um bando de boatos e uns gritinhos de nada irão me assustar? – sibilou desafiadora e começou a encher o seu prato com ovos mexidos de uma maneira tão brusca que pedaços dos ovos voavam mais para fora do prato do que para dentro dele.

-Sei... – responder Tiago descrente. –Quer dizer que não se assustou com o fato de que uma das meninas atacadas ontem a noite é uma monitora...

-Claro que não! Por que eu me assustaria?

-Porque com certeza você deve ter achado que monitores são imunes a esses ataques. Acha mesmo que se alguém realmente tiver fazendo uma brincadeira deixará um monitor de fora?

-Sim. Ninguém ousaria a quebrar as regras assustando um monitor. – Lílian respondeu com a esperança de que a sua teoria fosse certa. –Ainda mais a monitora chefe. – completou, mostrando seu distintivo polido como se esse tivesse algum poder sobre os misteriosos ataques.

-Ah... sim. Fale isso então para as garotas que ainda estão em choque até agora na enfermaria. Soube que elas recuperaram os sentidos, mas estão muito assustadas para falar qualquer coisa. – Remo entrou na conversa.

-Sinceramente Lily... – Pedro debruçou-se sobre a mesa e aproximou-se mais da garota, com um ar de assombro em seu rosto e uma voz macabra saindo de sua boca. –As regras são bem claras: se podemos assustar até os professores, o que a faz pensar que os monitores ficarão de fora dessa?

Um caroço desceu pela garganta da ruiva que se encolheu debaixo do raço de Tiago.

-Viva com isso Lílian. – consolou o moreno de óculos, a trazendo para mais junto de si sem que esta percebesse. Longos minutos de silêncio de passaram, com os Marotos concentrados em bolar seu susto da semana de Travessuras ou Gostosuras e com Lílian olhando intensamente para seu colo e pensando nas palavras de Pedro, quando...

-Por que está tão quieta?

-AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – a ruiva pulou dois palmos de seu assento, assustando também Arabella com o grito e chamando a atenção de boa parte dos alunos para a mesa da Grifinória.

-Tá maluca menina! – Arabella respirou fundo e pôs a mão sobre o coração que palpitava acelerado.

-Quer me matar de susto! – Lílian esbravejou para a amiga.

-Susto? Não fui eu que gritei feito uma doida histérica. – retrucou a morena com um profundo tom de desagrado e notando que os Marotos riam divertidos com a cena. –Do que é que vocês estão rindo? – perguntou desgostosa.

-De vocês, do que mais! – rebateu Sirius pomposo, não se abalando com o olhar mortal que Arabella lhe deu.

-Você ainda está vivo Black? Pensei que as suas namoradinhas já tivessem arrancado o seu couro e feito saias com ele.

-Hum... seriam saias caras porque o meu couro vale muito.

-Orri, prepotência. – resmungou a jovem, revirando os olhos e mirando o teto ensolarado do Salão.

-Oh querida Bella isso na sua voz é um tom de ciúmes? – Arabella soltou uma gargalhada sardônica.

-Oh querido Sirius nem que a raça humana dependesse da nossa procriação para continuar eu nutriria tal sentimento por você.

-Isso quer dizer que você nunca sentiu nada por mim? – uma expressão de filhote de cachorro abandonado passou pelo rosto de Sirius.

-Sentir eu senti... uma vez eu senti ódio de você por aquela brincadeira de mal gosto que você fez. Isso conta? – a morena ergueu uma sobrancelha zombeteira.

-Ao menos é algo. - Sirius sorriu brilhantemente em resposta e Arabella amarrou a cara. Ela sempre ficava sem falas quando ele sorria desse jeito.

-Afinal, por que do grito ruiva histérica? – a corvinal perguntou.

-Eu não sou ruiva histérica! – Lílian protestou, dando um pulo na cadeira e gritando mais alto ainda, o que somente fez Arabella erguer uma sobrancelha e fazer uma expressão que dizia com todas as letras:

"Não? Então por que está gritando de novo?"

-Ela está chocada Bella. – Remo explicou. –Chocada por causa do ataque de ontem. Ela achou que os monitores ficariam imunes a isso.

-Hum... isso me lembra. – a garota fez um sinal para que os Marotos se aproximassem. –Não tem o dedo de vocês nessa história, tem? Gente, se forami vocês acho que estão indo muito longe. Visitei as duas meninas da Corvinal que foram atacadas e elas estão em estado de choque profundo. E quando Madame Pomfrey pergunta o que houve elas dizem que não se lembram. Confesso que é um grande susto, mas não acha que estão indo longe demais? Três garotas traumatizadas? Elijah Davies não está nada feliz em ter perdido duas de suas comparsas do Tricks or Treats.

-Mas... – Remo franziu o cenho. – não fomos nós. – e Arabella fez uma expressão descrente diante disso.

-Sério Bella. – Sirius entrou na conversa e a jovem teve vontade de rir. Sirius Black falando sério? Isso era uma piada. –Nosso tema é Lendas Urbanas, o decidimos ontem e vamos começar a colocar em prática hoje. Lily está de prova. – a ruiva concordou com a cabeça. –E além do mais, ficamos tão chocados quanto os outros. Estávamos lá no dia do primeiro ataque, ouvimos o grito e era de assustar. Acha mesmo que faríamos uma coisa tão terrível como essa? Sabe que não é do nosso feitio... – Sirius parou e virou-se, olhando diretamente para um ponto da mesa da Sonserina. – mas eu tenho a sensação de que o Malfoy faria algo desse tipo.

-O Malfoy? Está certo que vocês não se dão, mas tem que jogar a culpa de tudo em cima dele? – Arabella falou, também dando um relance para a mesa da Sonserina, e Sirius a mirou com uma certa raiva no olhar.

-Está defendendo ele?

-Não estou defendendo, estou apenas vendo o lado lógico.

-Ah sim, o lado lógico dele. Está defendendo ele, confessa. Aposto que sente alguma coisa por aquele idiota, com certeza. Toda garota idiota sente algo por aquele imbecil.

No que a frase saiu da boca de Sirius, Remo tratou de afastar-se do amigo e Pedro encolheu-se em seu assento. Tiago deu uma boa deslizada no longo da mesa da Grifinória, se afastando da corvinal que parecia estar inchando e ficando vermelha, e trazendo Lílian com ele, que tapava os ouvidos pronta para o que vinha a seguir.

-ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE IDIOTA, BLACK! – Arabella levantou-se com fúria do seu assento e deu um soco na mesa, atraindo a atenção de todos para ela e fazendo alguns talheres e pratos vazios pularem.

-SE A CARAPUÇA SERVIU ISSO QUER DIZER QUE EU TENHO RAZÃO! –Sirius também se levantou igualmente furioso.

Todo salão observava o embate daqueles dois com um certo olhar de reconhecimento e monotonia. Afinal, não era segredo pra ninguém que eles não se davam e eram como cão e gato. Cão e gata neste caso. E apostas rolavam soltas de que até o final do trimestre azarações e tapas seriam trocados por beijos e juras de amor.

-Oras... – Arabella retrucou com a voz perigando entre o escárnio e a cólera pura. –Isso na sua voz é um tom de ciúmes Black? – Sirius fechou o punho com mais força e eriçou-se todo. Sim, estava com ciúmes, mas nunca que admitiria isso a aquela corvinal presunçosa.

-Nem que você fosse a última mulher da Terra Figg. Nem que fosse a última mulher. – sentenciou, recolhendo o seu material e saindo feito um furacão do Salão Principal.

* * *

-Nunca irão se entender se continuarem a se engalfinhar dia após dia.

-Não dê conselhos sobre a minha vida se você não consegue nem resolver a sua. Vira e mexe o Tiago está dando em cima de você e você fica com essa cara de pateta. Por que não o agarra logo? – retrucou Bella extremamente irritada desde o incidente no café da manhã. Lílian corou intensamente e abaixou a cabeça.

Por que não agarrava Tiago? Era simples, porque ele era seu amigo. Se nunca viria a ter nada com ele ao menos não iria querer perder a sua amizade.

-Ai Lily me desculpe, sei que você anda insegura sobre dar o próximo passo com o Tiago com medo que ele não retribua, mas eu já lhe disse que ele sente o mesmo. Então, o que você está esperando? – disse a morena em um tom mais brando, toda a raiva contra Sirius passando aos poucos ao ver a frustração da amiga.

-Não sei. Acho que é isso mesmo que você disse, eu tenho medo. – respondeu a grifinória parando em frente à porta da sala de Aritmancia, aula que Arabella e ela faziam juntas enquanto os Marotos iam para a aula de Adivinhação e as meninas ainda não sabiam como eles agüentavam aquela mulher maluca. Sibila Trelawney era uma recente contrata da escola, uma jovem que acabara de se formar no ramo da Adivinhação e que no seu primeiro ano de aulas, ou seja, no ano anterior, conseguiu o milagre de fazer Lílian desprezar tal matéria e largá-la, causando o espanto geral. Afinal, a ruiva sempre fora tão dedicada aos estudos e com certeza essa atitude chocou todas que a conheciam. Porém, dedicação tinha limite e a jovem nunca que conseguiria ficar dois minutos na mesma sala que aquela doida ouvindo as invenções dela sobre o futuro, ainda mais depois que ela previu a sua morte. Na opinião da monitora a "vidente" era uma charlatã que virou motivo de piada para os Marotos.

-Bem, é melhor se livrar desse medo antes que o perca para uma dessas aproveitadoras que ficam rodando em volta dele que nem moscas de padaria. – zombou a corvinal, colocando a mão na maçaneta e abrindo a porta da sala. No que ela abriu totalmente a porta, algo horrível saiu flutuando de dentro do aposento na direção delas. Algo que era parecido com uma mulher de aparência medonha e que soltava gritos de lamentos horríveis.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Lílian e Arabella gritaram ao mesmo tempo, dando um salto para trás e encolhendo-se contra a parede à medida que a mulher avançava sobre elas. Quando essa estava bem próxima dos rostos apavorados das jovens, rapidamente desapareceu no ar ao mesmo tempo em que passos eram ouvidos nos corredores. Alunos chegavam para ver o que tinha acontecido, se houvera mais um ataque, com o professor de Aritmancia à frente dele e olhando confuso para as duas adolescentes em choque, encolhidas a parede. Assim que ele aproximou-se, um grupo de alunos chegou deslizando pelo corredor e dois garotos foram abrindo passagem pela multidão até chegarem às meninas.

-Lily! O que houve? Ouvimos gritos. – Tiago puxou a garota encolhida e a abraçou com força. Rapidamente o choque de Lílian passou e ela corou intensamente, escondendo o rosto nas vestes do rapaz e aproveitando o momento.

-Você não vai me abraçar? – perguntou Arabella ao ver que Sirius estava parado em frente a ela e não mexia um músculo na intenção de se aproximar.

-Eu? Não! Só vim para acompanhar o Tiago. Por mim você pode ficar aí em estado de choque. – lágrimas começaram a surgir nos olhos azuis da jovem que endireitou-se rapidamente, já se recuperando do susto, e mirou de maneira furiosa o rapaz na sua frente.

-Seu grosso! – gritou, passando por ele e o empurrando para depois entras feito um furacão na sala de aula.

-O que aconteceu? – Tiago murmurou com Lílian ainda em seus braços e acariciou o topo da cabeça dela.

-Lufa-Lufa... fizeram a projeção de um espírito agourento sair da sala de aula. Bella e eu levamos um susto.

-Ufa, pensei que foi o Ser-Sem-Nome. – suspirou o maroto

-Ser-Sem-Nome? Quem é esse? – a monitora ergueu o rosto para mirar os olhos castanhos do rapaz.

-É do que os alunos estão chamando a criatura que está atacando as pessoas no meio da noite.

-Ah. – de repente algo iluminou a mente de Lílian que rapidamente afastou-se de Tiago. –O que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar do outro lado do castelo na aula de Adivinhação? Não creio que eu tenha gritado tão alto.

-Bem... – Tiago virou o rosto para esconder o rubor. Não tinha coragem de confessar que a estava seguindo para garantir a segurança dela durante essa semana. Não queria que a jovem levasse um susto e pudesse se machucar em relação a isso, ou que desse de cara com o Ser-Sem-Nome. –Sirius e eu estávamos… estávamos... montando a nossa peça.

-Estavam matando aula para montar uma brincadeira de Dia das Bruxas?

-Admita Lily, não é como se a gente estivesse perdendo muito.

-Tiago Potter... Volte já para a sua sala! – ordenou em um tom mandão e Tiago soltou um muxoxo, virando-se para Sirius e resmungando alguma coisa ou outra que não passou despercebido por Lílian.

-Me preocupo com ela e é assim que sou agradecido. Hunf! – foi o seu último resmungo antes de catar o amigo pelo braço e seguir para a sua aula.

* * *

-Tyler, acha mesmo que é uma boa idéia colocar essa projeção a essa hora da noite?

-Por que não seria uma boa idéia?

-Olha só a hora, são dez para a meia noite. Você sabe muito bem que o Ser-Sem-Nome ataca sempre depois da meia noite.

-Eu sei, mas também sei que ele só ataca aqueles que leram as inscrições em sangue. E nós não lemos as inscrições em sangue. – o jovem ao lado do rapaz chamado Tyler ficou mudo de repente e Tyler ergueu uma sobrancelha e mirou seu colega Lufa-Lufa. –Ou lemos? – perguntou descrente.

-Eu... eu... eu não pude evitar. Tinha esquecido que aquele era o corredor do ataque e quando passei por lá sem querer li os inscritos.

-Logan! – o garoto abafou o grito que queria dar e em vez disso soltou apenas uma exclamação. –Okay, vai ser coisa rápida. Colocamos a ânfora na sala de McGonagall e daí damos o fora.

-Por que na sala de Transfiguração? Acha mesmo que isso vai assustar a professora?

-Conseguimos assustar Lílian Evans, a monitora chefe, não conseguimos? E ela é mais mandona que a McGonagall.

-E mais bonita. – Logan disse num tom abobado e Tyler deu uma risada.

-Deixa o Potter saber disso e você perde todos os seus dentes.

-Aqueles dois pelo rumo que estão indo, devagar quase parando, não chegarão a lugar algum.

-Bem, mas esse não é o caso. O caso é que se assustamos a Evans, assustamos Minerva. Sabe muito bem que a ambição de todos nessa semana é dar um susto em um professor e é isso que sempre garante a pontuação máxima. É por isso que os sonserinos sempre ganham.

-Também queria o quê? Eles sempre pegam os professores mais desavisados. No ano anterior foi a doida da Sibila e antes disso foi o Follow.

-Eu tenho a impressão que o professor Follow fingiu o susto só para a sua casa ganhar.

-Pode até ser, mas quem vai provar?

-E é por isso que temos que fazer isso com perfeição.

-Ótimo. Então faz logo porque faltam cinco minutos.

-Certo, já estamos quase chegando. – os dois jovens pararam em frente a uma pesada porta de carvalho.

Enquanto isso, nas sombras do corredor, bem na esquina do, dois orbes acinzentados observavam com divertimento a cena.

-Dois idiotas. – murmurou o loiro sob a respiração. –Não deviam sair por aí com o Ser-Sem-Nome a solta. – viu quando eles abriram à porta e assim que entraram na sala o misterioso observante saiu de seu esconderijo pronto para abordar aqueles dois. Mas mal encostou a mão na maçaneta da porta sentiu algo gelado e pegajoso tocar o seu ombro.

-O que… - virou-se irritado, pronto para repreender quem atrapalhava o seu ato, mas, assim como os outros, arrependeu-se amargamente de ter feito isso.

Tyler e Logan deram um pulo no lugar quando ouviram o grito aterrorizante que veio porta afora. Rapidamente largaram à ânfora em um canto e saíram desembestados da sala, tropeçando no corpo caído à porta dessa e evitando por pouco uma queda.

-Tyler... – Logan puxou a manga da veste do colega e apontou para a porta de carvalho. A inscrição em sangue, mas que pela ordem dos algarismos parecia ter um significado diferente dessa vez, estava impressa na madeira.

-Mas o que significa isso? – perguntou Tyler ao ler os algarismos.

_XV XIX V XVIII XIX V XIII XIV XV XIII V XVI V VII I XVIII I XXII XV III V XIX _

-Tyler! – Logan soltou um grito estrangulado ao ver o que o amigo estava fazendo. –Você não deveria ter lido isso. – concluiu com a voz trêmula.

-Oras, já ocorreu um ataque hoje o que o faz... – a frase morreu na boca de Tyler, pois logo uma expressão de horror tomou conta do seu rosto.

Logan notou que o amigo olhava muito para um ponto atrás dele, mas não tinha coragem de virar-se para saber o que havia lá. Pelo jeito que ele olhava e estava com uma expressão de pânico ele sabia que era o Ser-Sem-Nome.

Um fumaça de cor estranha com um forte cheiro de enxofre e atordoante começou a invadir o corredor. Vendo que a expressão de choque de Tyler aumentava ainda mais, o jovem fechou os olhos bem apertados e tentou incitar a sua perna a se mexer, mas essa não lhe obedecia. Seu coração parou quando sentiu uma coisa gélida tocar o seu ombro e o virar bruscamente. Ainda recusou-se a abrir os olhos, mas suas pernas cederam, o fazendo cair de joelhos no chão. A estranha névoa o entorpecia ainda mais e, temeroso, ele abriu um pouco uma das pálpebras para deparar-se com algo brilhoso e vermelho sangue. Com o corpo trêmulo forçou-se a olhar para cima, por baixo da linha fina que a sua pálpebra aterrorizada cedia para lhe enxergar. E, assim como Tyler e os outros, se arrependeu. Um grito ficou preso na sua garganta, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outro movimento seu mundo saiu de foco.

Era estranho, sentia que ainda tinha os olhos abertos, mas a sua mente não estava mais lá e parecia estar sendo drenada de si. E foi assim, nessa posição, ajoelhado e em choque, que ele saiu do ar e foi encontrado pelos professores.

* * *

-Malfoy foi atacado? – Arabella engasgou diante da surpresa quando Lílian lhe contou a notícia e ignorou o resmungo de Sirius que estava sentado na sua frente. Na verdade, ela andava ignorando o moreno desde que esse a tratou com descaso depois do susto com o agouro.

-Isso está muito estranho... – murmurou Lílian a amiga.

-Como assim? – Arabella ergueu uma sobrancelha. Conhecia bem aquela expressão da ruiva. Quando ela franzia o cenho e falava "isso está muito estranho" com certeza era o seu espírito de detetive aflorando.

-Eu confesso que também achei, como os Marotos, que o Malfoy e a Sonserina tinham um dedo de culpa em relação a esses ataques. Mas agora que ele também é uma vítima, isso é estranho.

-Okay Lily. – Bella recostou-se na sua cadeira dentro sala de aula semi-vazia, enquanto esperava o professor chegar. –Desembucha, o que você tem em mente?

-Acompanha o meu raciocínio. – a morena fez uma expressão de desagrado. Ninguém conseguia acompanhar o raciocínio de Lílian Evans pelo simples fato de que, às vezes, ele era ilógico. Lily ignorou a expressão da amiga e continuou. –Até agora quem foram às vítimas? Malfoy, Logan e Tyler da Lufa-lufa, Judy e Joe da Corvinal e Samantha da Grifinória. O que essas vítimas têm em comum? Todas fazem parte do grupo de alunos que pregarão as peças do Tricks or Treats.

-Todos uma vírgula. Essa tal de Samantha não faz parte do grupo, não pelo que eu saiba. Então não conta.

-Sim. Mas quem a achou depois do ataque?

-Tiago e Sirius.

-E Tiago e Sirius fazem parte do grupo, não fazem?

-Sim, mas...

-E se o alvo tivesse sido, desde o início, Tiago e Sirius? E se Samantha foi apenas pega no fogo cruzado? Os meninos me disseram que depois que acharam a garota os professores logo apareceram, isso deve ter impedido o atacante de cometer o ato de novo para pegar as vítimas certas.

-Mas eles levaram a garota para a enfermaria sozinhos. Por que não foram atacados no meio do caminho?

-Porque os professores já estavam alertas e além do mais seria dar muito na vista.

-Você quer dizer que...

-Seja lá quem esteja fazendo isso está querendo tirar os armadores do Tricks or Treats da jogada.

-Mas então onde está a graça? Porque sem eles, não há disputa.

-Essa é a graça. Não haver disputa, mas sim medo. Já notou como os alunos andam apavorados em percorrer a escola à noite para armar as brincadeiras?

-Sim, mas ainda tem os corajosos que continuam. Elijah não vai desistir tão fácil assim da taça.

-Bem, tem os persistentes mesmo. Não creio que os sonserinos também irão desistir. Mas eu ouvi dizer que os lufa-lufa estão com um pé atrás.

-Bem, e se eu conheço bem as peças – Arabella meneou a cabeça – eles também não vão desistir. – e depois apontou para os Marotos que cochichavam uma mesa à frente delas.

-Não! – Lílian empalideceu. – Tiago não vai desistir e pode estar correndo perigo diante disso.

-Perigo? – a corvinal sorriu. –Esse garoto não sabe o significado da palavra perigo.

-Por isso mesmo. Ele não sabe. Preciso... – a menina mexeu nervosamente em seus cabelos cor de fogo. – preciso arrumar um jeito de manter Tiago a salvo.

-E eu posso saber como? Mesmo que você peça isso não vai impedir de ele sair à noite para armar uma travessura. Soube que na noite passada eles conseguiram dar um susto em dois fantasmas e em três alunos. E o fantasma era o Barão Sangrento. Ninguém consegue assustar o Barão Sangrento. A Grifinória está na frente da disputa por causa disso.

-Bem... eu... vou dar um jeito de desmascarar esses ataques. – concluiu Lílian em um tom hesitante mas decidido e os olhos azuis de Bella ficaram largos.

-Ficou louca! – quase gritou ao ver a expressão cada vez mais resoluta da amiga.

-Não.

-O amor derreteu seus miolos, foi? – Arabella piscou estupefata.

-Talvez.

-E posso saber por onde você vai começar?

-As mensagens, elas com certeza significam algo e eu vou descobrir o que é. E quando eu decifrá-las chegarei ao Ser-Sem-Nome. – e deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça como se tivesse se certificando de que era isso mesmo que iria fazer. Tudo que restou a Bella foi soltar um suspiro exasperado e se conformar, pois quando Lílian decidia algo, não havia santo que a fizesse mudar de idéia.


	3. As Mensagens na Parede

As Mensagens na Parede

-Aonde você pensa que vai?-Lílian parou em seus rastros quando ouviu a voz vir de um canto da sala comunal.

-O que faz acordado a essa hora?Deveria estar dormindo.Ande,vai dormir.

-O que _você_ faz acordada a essa hora?-Tiago levantou-se de seu assento.-Deveria estar dormindo.

-Não.Eu sou a monitora,esqueceu?Tenho que fazer ronda.

Tiago cruzou os braços sobre o tórax e a encarou profundamente.Totalmente desacreditando nas palavras dela.

-E eu sou o Tiago,esqueceu?Sei de tudo o que acontece nessa escola,ou quase tudo.E sei que os professores dispensaram os monitores das rondas.Não querem arriscar mais ataques.

-Ah,verdade mesmo?Por que ninguém me avisou disso então?

Tiago descruzou os braços e seus olhos se estreitaram em desconfiança pura.Era o maior armador de traquinagens daquela escola,saberia reconhecer a quilômetros quando alguém estava saindo da linha.Ainda mais se esse alguém era a toda certinha da Lílian Evans.

-Você mente tão mal.Foi você mesma que passou o recado na reunião dos monitores,Lily.Agora vem me dizer que ninguém te avisou?

Lílian fez uma careta infantil e colocou uma mão atrás da cabeça,em um gesto sem graça.

-Ah é.Acredita se eu disser que esqueci disso?

-Não.Você está saindo para poder ver às tais mensagens,não é?

-Claro que não.Para que eu sairia no meio da noite apenas para ver umas mensagens do Ser-Sem-Nome?

-Porque Filch agora monta guarda nos locais dos ataques.Nenhum aluno pode se aproximar de lá até que isso esteja resolvido.Por isso você está indo lá agora noite,na esperança de que Filch não esteja mais lá.

-Claro que não é isso,por que você acha que é isso?

-A Arabella me contou a sua idéia maluca de descobrir quem está por detrás disso.Quem quer arruinar a semana de Gostosuras ou Travessuras.

-Aquela linguaruda.-Lílian murmurou debaixo da respiração.

-E eu estou aqui para te impedir de fazer isso.

-O quê?-Os olhos verdes estreitaram-se em desagrado.

-Isso mesmo o que você ouviu.

-De jeito nenhum!Eu vou resolver essa situação e não vai ser você que vai me impedir.

-Claro que vai ser eu.

-Claro que não!Está fora da cama fora da hora sr.Potter,posso descontar pontos da casa por isso.É uma infração o que você está cometendo.

Tiago jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou histericamente.

-Infração?-Disse,voltando a encarar a garota.-Sair no meio da noite depois do toque de recolher,diante dos perigos que rondam a escola é uma infração maior do que o fato de eu estar na sala comunal depois da hora.Agora me diga,vai tirar pontos de si mesma,Lily?-Deu um sorriso escarninho,o que irritou a jovem.Detestava quando ele tinha razão.

-Argh!Potter,vai dormir!-Esbravejou,virando-se pronta para partir.Mas uma mão em seu braço a impediu.

-Eu não estava brincando quando eu disse que não iria deixar você ir.

-E eu disse que você não iria me impedir.-Disse com rispidez,arrancando seu braço com violência de dentro do aberto dele e o empurrando,o fazendo cair de bunda no chão.

Vendo isso,Lílian aproveitou que ele ainda estava estatelado no chão e correu passagem afora.Tiago rosnou de irritação e levantou-se rapidamente,seguindo a ruiva estressada.Conseguiu abordá-la assim que chegaram ao primeiro local do ataque,quando finalmente a garota parou de correr.

-Lílian,você realmente não ouve ninguém,não é?

-Ouvir eu ouço...mas você,meu amor,é um caso a parte.-Escarneceu a ruiva,pegando uma pena e um pergaminho de suas vestes e começando a copiar o que estava escrito na parede.

-Lílian...-Tiago a segurou pelo cotovelo e olhava intensamente para ambos os lados.-...vamos embora daqui.-A garota virou-se para ele e um brilho malicioso cruzou seus olhos verdes.

-Por que,Tiago?Está com medo do Ser-Sem-Nome?-Disse,colocando as mãos nos quadris e botando em sua voz um tom superior.-Ah,agora você está com medo,mas quando eu estava assustada você não me poupou das piadinhas.

-Tá doida?Acha mesmo que eu vou ter medo dessa coisa?Meu medo não é esse,na verdade...-Um miado foi-se ouvido perto deles e os dois jovens viraram-se para ver Madame Norra parada na entrada do corredor.

-Droga!-Exclamou Lílian.

-Copiou tudo o que tinha que copiar?Vamos embora então.-Segurou no braço dela,tentando puxá-la para longe dali e de volta a torre,mas essa relutava.-Vamos,Lily!

-Peraí,só falta eu terminar de escrever os últimos números.

-Anda!-Sibilou e um frio correu a sua espinha quando ouviu a voz de Filch soar ao longe.Sem demora,puxou a garota com força e saiu a arrastando pelo corredor.Os dois só pararam de correr quando se viram em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda,mas notaram que tinham um pequeno contratempo.A Mulher Gorda não estava na moldura.

-Put...

-Tiago!Olha o linguajar!

-Oras,quando você tropeça em uma pedra não grita: "oh que pedrinha bonitinha"!

-O que vamos fazer?

-Saída pela lateral.-Puxou um pergaminho velho de dentro de seu bolso e apontou a sua varinha para ele.-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

-O que é isso?-Disse a garota,olhando para o pergaminho que ganhava cores e traços.Sua expressão ficou extremamente surpresa quando viu que aquele era o mapa de Hogwarts,com todas as suas passagens e a posição de cada morador do castelo.Então era assim que os Marotos se livravam das detenções.

-Filch está perto,mas tem uma passagem...-Tiago andou pelo corredor,ainda olhando o mapa em uma mão e tateando a parede com a outra.-...aqui.-Disse,comprimindo uma pedra e revelando uma passagem estreita.

-Isso não vai dar para nós dois passarmos.

-Hoje faremos um milagre.-Retrucou,empurrando Lílian para dentro da passagem e entrando nela assim que Filch alcançou o corredor.

Correram pelo caminho estreito e escurecido,até que se viram saindo em outro corredor,por detrás de um quadro.Recostaram na parede e suspiraram aliviados.

-Ufa,essa foi perto.-Comentou Lílian,sem receber uma resposta do moreno.Olhou para o lado e viu que Tiago ainda estava recostado na parede,com os olhos fechados e tentando recuperar o fôlego da corrida que sofreram.Seus óculos estavam em suas mãos,suas vestes estavam desarrumadas e seus cabelos mais rebeldes do que nunca,mas mesmo assim ele continuava lindo aos seus olhos.E com isso,as palavras de Arabella voltaram a sua mente

"_Por que não o agarra logo?_"

-E se eu fizer?-Ponderou,baixinho.Mas mesmo assim chegou aos ouvidos do jovem ao seu lado.

-Se você fizer o quê?-Disse,virando-se e encarando a garota.Seus óculos ainda em suas mãos.Ver seus olhos assim tão de perto e sem serem ofuscados pela lente,apenas a deixava mais encantada.-Lílian?

-E se eu fizer?Você vai se importar?

-Do que você está falando?

-Vai se importar?-Repetiu a pergunta.

-Me importar com o quê?

-Com isso.-Segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos e depositou seus lábios sobre os dele.Os olhos castanhos de Tiago alargaram-se em choque.Estava sendo beijado.E beijado pela garota que ele sempre almejou desde seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts.

Quando o choque passou,Tiago ordenou seu corpo a se mexer e envolveu a cintura da menina com os seus braços,a trazendo para junto de si e apertando o corpo dela contra o seu e aprofundando o beijo.Lílian sentiu-se no céu,e se soubesse antes que seu beijo seria correspondido,já o teria agarrado há muito tempo.

Separaram-se em busca de ar e ficaram se encarando por longos segundos.

-Não...-Murmurou Tiago.-....eu não me importo.-E sorriu.Seus olhares já transmitindo tudo o que eles guardaram por tanto tempo um do outro.E quando novamente iriam se beijar,gritos chegaram aos seus ouvidos.

Os dois separaram-se rapidamente e correram em direção aos gritos.Viraram um corredor e depararam-se com uma cena assustadora e ao mesmo tempo hilária.Caído no chão,desacordado,estava Filch,o zelador.E a sua frente estava um...Dementador.

-Sonserina.-Tiago murmurou,desgostoso.O Dementador levantou o que seria seu rosto,oculto pelo capuz,e com uma risada de desdém saiu deslizando pelo corredor e sumindo por esse.-Snape.Agora sabemos que o tema da Sonserina é Azkaban.

-Droga!-Lílian gritou.

-O que foi?-Tiago virou-se para ela.

-O que foi?Filch desmaiou.Eles conseguiram levar o zelador a inconsciência.Isso com certeza vai fazê-los ganhar pontos estrondosos na disputa.

-De jeito nenhum.Nós assustamos o Barão Sangrento.

-Pode ser.Mas o que conta mais,um fantasma ou o zelador?

-Não sei,só sei que devemos sair daqui.

-E vamos deixar ele assim?

-Qual é o problema?

-E se...e se ele for atacado pelo Ser-Sem-Nome?

-Aí eu começo a ter pena do Ser-Sem-Nome.-Tiago escarneceu,segurando a mão de Lílian e a puxando pelo corredor.A jovem o seguiu sem pestanejar,olhando vez ou outra para trás,para o zelador caído.

* * * * * * * *

-Lily,você vai ter um colapso se continuar com isso.Vamos embora daqui.

-Peraí,Bella.Eu só preciso dessa inscrição.É diferente das outras duas.

-E você por acaso decifrou as outras duas?-Lílian abriu um brilhante sorriso para a amiga.

-Sim!-Disse,extasiada.Só tinha levado um dia para conseguir descobrir o que os números queriam dizer.Para ela,isso era um marco.Talvez,assim,ela conseguisse chegar aos responsáveis.E era o que todos esperavam que ela fizesse.A semana de Treats or Tricks? estava acabando e muitos ainda estavam receosos em pregar as suas peças,pois necessitavam fazer isso durante a noite.Pela primeira vez,ninguém reclamou da personalidade curiosa de Lílian Evans.

-Ótimo,se você lê as inscrições você é atacado...-Arabella começou a falar de maneira displicente.-...O que será que acontece se você as traduzir?Será que é seqüestrado,morto ou algo do gênero?

Lílian apertou sua pena e seu pergaminho entre seus dedos e mirou um olhar aterrorizado a amiga.

-Você acha...acha mesmo que eu...Acha que isso...

-Lílian,é só uma suposição.Ai,você realmente não acha que...

-Sei lá,ninguém nunca decifrou isso para saber.

-Mas segundo a sua teoria,somente quem está bolando as traquinagens foi atacado até agora.Mas...-Um olhar de desconfiança passou pelos orbes azuis de Arabella.-...engraçado,nenhum dos Marotos sofreram nenhum ataque até agora.

-Você acha que são eles?Pois eu acho que não.

-Ah,claro,você dirá de tudo para defender seu namoradinho.-Lílian corou de vergonha.Depois da noite em que eles fugiram do Filch e trocaram aquele beijo,a sua relação com Tiago passou para outro estágio.

-Mas eu digo que não foram eles.Além do mais,eles já estão colocando seu tema em prática há tempos.Não conseguiriam fazer duas coisas de tal porte ao mesmo tempo...afinal,não creio que eles fariam algo tão aterrorizante assim.A escola inteira está apavorada e Dumbledore não sabe mais o que fazer,pois não tem idéia do que está acontecendo.

Um arrepio cruzou a espinha de Arabella.Se Dumbledore não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo,então a coisa era séria.Muito mais séria do que imaginavam.

Longos minutos de silêncio se passaram,com Lílian reescrevendo os escritos da porta da sala de McGonagall em seu pergaminho e Arabella olhando freneticamente para os lados.Os corredores estavam começando a ficar sem a luz do sol de outono que já se punha lá fora,e isso deixava aquela parte do castelo com um ar mais sombrio e assustador do que o normal,ainda mais que lá era a cena do crime.Ao longe se podia ouvir os passos dos alunos rumo ao salão principal,indo para o jantar.

-Lílian,vamos embora daqui.Você decifra isso depois.

-Está com medo,Bella?Olha que se os meninos souberem disso,eles irão te escarnecer até o Natal.

-Não estou com medo!-Arabella rodou seus olhos incessantemente pelo corredor,a procura de qualquer movimento suspeito.-Apenas não gosto desse corredor.

-Desde quando?

-Desde o dia em que ele foi cenário de um ataque.-Sibilou a jovem.

-Pronto,terminei...-Um barulho estranho fez as duas darem um pulo de susto.

-Acha...acha que pode ser o Ser-Sem-Nome?-Gaguejou Arabella.

-Não seja ri-ri-ridícula,ele...ele não ataca ao escurecer.Ou ataca?Será que mudou de horário?

-Não sei...mas o barulho está vindo...vindo daquele canto ali.-A morena apontou para um pequeno beco sem saída que havia no fim do corredor.

-Pode ser uma traquinagem de uma das casas.

-E se for a traquinagem da Sonserina?-Murmurou Bella.-Você me disse que eles estão usando o tema Azkaban...e a prisão por si só já é de assustar.

-Oras...vamos...vamos ver.Pode ser apenas um gato de um dos alunos,ou pode ser apenas uns alunos...-Outro barulho,que dessa vez soou muito familiar aos ouvidos delas.

-Engraçado,esse barulho estalado eu conheço.

-Parece o som de um...

-Beijo!-Exclamaram as duas,baixinho,e tendo o medo substituído por excitação.

-Casalzinho namorando no escurinho de um beco.-Um brilho malicioso passou pelos olhos de Arabella.

-Hum...vamos lá ver quem são os namorados da semana.-Lílian cochichou em divertimento e andou a passos felinos em direção ao local de onde vinham os barulhos.Arabella a seguiu,as duas abafando as risadinhas.Chegaram na entrada do pequeno beco e expuseram suas cabeças para ver a cena.Duas figuras estavam lá,e pareciam tão ocupadas que nem tiveram notícia das duas meninas que espiavam.

Uma das figuras era uma jovem,uma menina que estava recostada na parede e era espremida por um corpo maior e mais forte,o corpo de um rapaz.Um rapaz que,segundo a pouca iluminação do corredor,tinha os cabelos negros,um porte altivo e a pele morena.Além de um físico de dar inveja.Um rapaz que era bem conhecido da população feminina de Hogwarts.

Arabella empertigou-se como um galo de briga e crispou os olhos em direção ao casal.Lílian ainda tentou,em vão,segurar a amiga,mas foi impossível impedir o grito que ribombou pelas paredes.

-BLACK!!!!!

O casal separou-se abruptamente com o susto e olhou para o local de onde havia vindo o grito.A face de Bella já ganhava tons roxos de raiva,enquanto Lílian escondia a sua face entre as mãos e murmurava:

" senhor,isso não está acontecendo,não está acontecendo..."

-Olá Bella.-Sirius deu um brilhante sorriso a jovem,o que apenas a irritou ainda mais.

Como ele tinha o direito de fazer isso com ela?Como ele ousava agarrar todo o rabo de saia que passasse na frente dele?

-OLÁ BELLA É A VOVÓZINHA!!!!-Esbravejou,mas isso não abalou a pose de Sirius.Porém,a jovem que o acompanhava começou a encolher-se a um canto do beco.Deveria ter sabido antes que ficar com Sirius Black era encrenca,ainda mais que Arabella era um poço de ciúmes.E olha que eles nem eram namorados.Imagina se fossem?!

Lílian,vendo o desespero da garota que acompanhava Sirius,esgueirou-se pelo local e segurou na mão da menina,sussurrando em seu ouvido.

-Melhor deixá-los se entender.-A jovem acenou positivamente com a cabeça e deixou-se ser levada pela ruiva para longe dali.

Sirius e Arabella estavam em uma disputa tão intensa de olhares que nem notaram a saída das duas.

-Me diz uma coisa Black...-A morena cuspiu o nome.-...quem dessa escola você ainda não pegou?McGonagall?

-Por que você se importa com quem eu fico ou deixo de ficar?Eu heim,Arabella,parece até uma namorada ciumenta.

-Namorada ciumenta?É ruim heim!Nunca que eu seria a sua namorada.

-Então está respondida a sua pergunta.Eu ainda não peguei você.

-Isso é porque eu não me desvalorizo como essas peruas que é apenas você estalar os dedos e elas vem correndo soltando as penas para cima de você.

-Isso prova que elas têm bom gosto.Quanto a você...

-Eu tenho um ótimo bom gosto.Tanto,que não me rebaixo aos seus caprichos.

Sirius sorriu travessamente.Não se rebaixava aos seus caprichos,mas sempre estava dando esses ataques quando o via com outra.Por que ela não admitia logo que estava com ciúmes?Que estava afim dele?

O moreno recostou-se na parede,cruzando os braços e as penas,o sorriso não saindo de seu rosto.

-Admita,Bella,você gosta de mim.

Arabella acalmou-se um pouco e ponderou a frase de Sirius.

-Hum...eu gosto,mas gosto como...como...como um colega.-Disse calmamente,como se estivessem conversando sobre assuntos banais e não discutindo há pouco.

-Colega?-Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha,seu sorriso desaparecendo e desencostando da parede.Ela era muito orgulhosa,nunca que admitiria isso.-Vamos ver até onde o seu coleguismo vai.-Avançou sobre ela e segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos,dando-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.Quando se separou da jovem,sorriu marotamente diante da face abobada que ela fazia.Esperava que ela pulasse no pescoço dele e lhe desse outro beijo,mas não foi bem isso que veio.O que veio foi um tapa sonoro e bem doloroso em sua bochecha.

-Como ousou?Pensa que eu sou uma dessas galinhas que saem com você?!-Esbravejou.-Eu te odeio Sirius Black!Espero que seja pego pelo Ser-Sem-Nome!-Deu seu último grito e saiu correndo.

* * * * * * *

-Ela é maluca!-Sirius levantou-se,recolhendo todo o material que usaria para armar uma peça para pegar Flitwick.O professor de Feitiços sempre andou desatento nas rondas pelo corredor e assustá-lo seria fácil.

-Só por que ela não caiu em seu charme?Por que ela é maluca?Eu a considero normal.-Remo riu e recebeu como resposta um olhar irado de Sirius.

-Por isso mesmo.Eu a beijo e ela me bate?-Resmungou o moreno.

-Queria o quê?Sirius,tem que levar em consideração que ela gosta de você há tempos,mas você vive saindo com outras garotas e esfregando na cara dela para lhe causar ciúmes.Nunca que ela vai acreditar nos seus sentimentos em relação a ela.

-Então ela é uma idiota nesse ponto.E você estragou tudo Lílian,o que diabos vocês estavam fazendo lá?

-Eu estraguei tudo?Você faz as besteiras e eu estraguei tudo?

-Não mude de assunto.O que vocês estavam fazendo lá?

-Eu estava copiando a última inscrição do último ataque.-A caixa na mão de Sirius caiu em cima da mesa com um baque surdo,enquanto Pedro e Remo engasgavam em surpresa.Tiago apenas soltou um resmungo de desaprovação.

-Já falei para ela tirar essa idéia maluca da cabeça de tentar resolver esse caso,senão ela poderá ser a próxima vítima se continuar assim.Mas ela me ouve?Não,ela não me ouve.

-Pois fique sabendo,senhor Potter,que eu descobri coisas muito interessantes com isso.

O que ela disse chamou a atenção dos Marotos,que logo estavam rodeando a jovem e a escutando com fervor.Lílian quase riu da cena,aqueles quatro nunca a ouviriam com um nível de concentração tão alto.

-Bem,eu descobri que os algarismos não são propriamente algarismos,são letras.

-Letras?-Pedro franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Sim,letras.Cada algarismo representa uma letra no alfabeto e por isso,quando juntos,formam uma frase.Por isso,o que vocês viram em números,é uma frase.

-E o que estava escrito na parede?-Remo indagou.

-Bem,no local do primeiro e segundo ataque estava escrito:

_Pegarei cada um de vocês...me aguardem_

-E no do terceiro ataque estava escrito:

_O Ser-Sem-Nome pegará vocês_

-E isso confirma a minha teoria de que essa coisa está atacando os armadores dos Treats or Tricks para tirá-los da jogada.

-Bobagem.-Falou Sirius,recolhendo novamente seu material para montar a peça.Essa noite ele iria sozinho a sala de Flitwick.Já que Lílian proibira Tiago de sair da torre depois da meia noite,Pedro estava com medo demais para andar pelos corredores escuros e Remo havia dito que tinha uma composição atrasada para fazer.A semana de Gostosuras ou Travessuras? havia tomado quase todo o seu tempo.

-Aonde vai?-Indagou Lílian ao ver o amigo caminhando em direção a saída.

-Alguém tem que fazer o trabalho sujo.A semana está acabando.Depois daquele ataque ao Filch,a Sonserina disparou na frente.Não vou deixar aqueles imbecis ganharem mais um ano,ou eu não me chamo Sirius Black.

-Mas...Sirius!-Era tarde,quando Lílian terminou de chamá-lo,ele já havia sumido pela passagem do quadro.

* * * * * * * 

Os passos ribombaram pelas paredes de pedra de Hogwarts e uma mancha negra era vista indo a toda velocidade pelos corredores.A jovem fez uma curva,quase derrapando no processo,mas manteve-se de pé a tempo de ver a porta grande da enfermaria.Entrou afobada pelo local,agradecendo o fato de que Madame Pomfrey não estava lá para fazer cara feia a ela,e começou a procurar pelas camas lá espalhadas.

Havia recebido a notícia pela manhã e recordou-se de como seu coração parou rapidamente de bater quando as palavras foram registradas pelo seu cérebro.

Sirius havia sido atacado pelo Ser-Sem-Nome.

Encontrou quem queria sentado em uma cama ao fundo da ala hospitalar,com um olhar vago e uma expressão perdida na face.Parecia estar sob o efeito de muito mais do que choque.

-Sirius?-Chamou cautelosamente,com medo de que se a sua voz aumentasse mais uma oitava,pudesse despedaçar o garoto.

Sirius virou a cabeça em direção ao chamado,mas seu olhar ainda estava perdido,como se não reconhecesse a dona da voz.-Sirius,o que aconteceu?-Perguntou a garota.

Sirius olhou para Arabella com uma curiosidade infantil.

-Aconteceu?-Ergueu uma sobrancelha em confusão.

-Sirius...não se lembra?Você foi atacado pelo Ser-Sem-Nome.-Uma expressão de terror surgiu na face de Sirius,como se fosse uma criança de quatro anos com medo do escuro.

-Não!-Ele deu um grito,fechando com força os olhos e segurando a cabeça com ambas as mãos.

-Sirius!...Eu sinto muito,eu realmente não queria ter dito aquilo.Não queria que você tivesse sido atacado pelo Ser-Sem-Nome.-Arabella aproximou-se,chocada com a reação dele.

-Não!-Sirius começou a murmurar incessantemente,encolhendo-se sobre a cama e abraçando-se aos joelhos,balançando-se para frente e para trás como um menininho assustado.

-Minha nossa...foi tão ruim assim?-Arabella perguntou em um tom choroso.Não gostava de ver Sirius assim.Na verdade,nunca havia visto Sirius assim.

Sem pensar direito,aproximou-se dele e o abraço fortemente,o embalando e o confortando.-O que você viu Sirius?

O moreno balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro,encolhendo-se ainda mais dentro do abraço de Arabella,que o apertou ainda mais contra o seu corpo.

-Medo...medo...terrível...olhos vermelhos...medo...medo...-Ele soltou-se abruptamente de Arabella e a encarou com os olhos largos em choque,como se estivesse revivendo a cena ao olhar para ela.-MEDO!FICA LONGE DE MIM!-Pulou cama afora e encolheu-se a um canto entre a parede e o criado mudo.

Arabella ficou imóvel em expectativa,esperando que Pomfrey irrompesse dentro da enfermaria,gritando com ela sobre perturbar os pacientes e a expulsasse de lá.Felizmente,isso não aconteceu.

Vagarosamente,Bella aproximou-se de Sirius e o abraçou novamente.

-Está tudo bem Sirius.Está tudo bem,eu vou cuidar de você.-Ergueu a cabeça dele o obrigando a encará-la,-Eu vou cuidar de você,meu amor.-e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios.Quando se separaram,Sirius sorria feito um garotinho que tinha acabado de ganhar um doce e a abraçou,adormecendo logo em seguida.

Continua...


	4. O Desaparecimento de Lílian Evans

O Desaparecimento de Lílian Evans

-Lílian...é deplorável o estado dele...me deu até pena.

-Sei...tanta pena que você o beijou.-Dessa vez,ao contrário de Lílian,Arabella que corou intensamente.

-Eu...eu não me controlei.Ele parecia tão frágil.

-Engraçado,ele não me parecia tão frágil ontem quando eu o visitei depois de você.Na verdade,ele me parecia bem feliz e em seu antigo ego,me dizendo a toda hora que Bella o havia beijado.

-Ele voltou ao velho ego dele depois que eu o beijei?-Arabella estacou no corredor e Lílian amaldiçoou-se internamente por ter aberto a boca.

-O que eu quis dizer...Bella...hum...é que o seu beijo...bem o seu beijo fez bem a ele.Foi isso.É!Foi isso.-Arabella virou-se para a amiga e crispou os olhos.Claro que não havia sido aquilo.Sirius havia,novamente,a enganado.

-Oras aquele cachorro de uma figa!Eu vou matá-lo lentamente!-Arabella virou-se nos saltos,pronta para ir a enfermaria e estrangular o moreno mais cobiçado de Hogwarts,agora que o outro estava comprometido com uma certa ruiva para lá de possessiva.

-Não!-Lílian segurou no braço da amiga,antes que essa cumprisse a risca a sua ameaça de morte.-Eu falei que ele voltou ao ego dele por causa de seu beijo,que isso o fez se sentir bem.Não disse em nenhum momento que ele estava fingindo.

-Bem...-A morena parou,ponderando o que a amiga dissera.-...isso é verdade.

-Viu?Já ia matar o menino à toa.-Arabella deu um sorriso sem graça a amiga.

-Desculpe,mas é a força do hábito.-Voltou a andar e Lílian a acompanhou.Até que em um ponto,a jovem notou que a ruiva não a seguia mais.-Lily?O que há de errado?

Mas Lílian não respondeu,apenas manteve-se parada no meio do corredor,com um olhar perdido e de costas para a parede onde,agora,as inscrições do segundo ataque esvaeciam-se.Arabella sentiu um frio descer a sua espinha quando percebeu onde estavam.

-Lílian?-Aproximou-se da amiga e a tocou no ombro,a sacudindo levemente.-Lily,você está pálida,fale alguma coisa.

Os olhos verdes brilharam e miraram os azuis de Arabella de uma maneira sinistra.Um sorriso assustador surgiu na face da ruiva e a morena recuou diante disso.Aquela não era a sua amiga,não agindo daquele jeito.

-Li...-Não terminou de falar,pois a mão pálida de Lílian segurou com força o seu pulso e o apertou,assustando ainda mais a corvinal.

-Ela pagará...-Uma voz gutural saiu da boca da menina.-...a pegarei...ninguém desafia o Ser-Sem-Nome e sai impune assim.

-LÍLIAN!-Arabella arrancou o seu pulso do aperto da garota,a mirando com um olhar desesperado.Tal ação brusca pareceu ter trazido a garota de volta.Lílian piscou intensamente e mirou com confusão a expressão assustada de Arabella.

-O que foi?-Perguntou,franzindo o cenho.

-O-o-o que foi?-Bella gaguejou,ainda em choque.-Vo-vo-você foi possuída.

-O quê?-Lílian piscou mais ainda.

-Você começou a falar umas coisas estranhas...umas coisas sobre o Ser-Sem-Nome...

-Eu?-A ruiva começou a sentir um tremor diante do que a amiga contava.

-Sim...algo como: "Ela pagará...ninguém desafia o Ser-Sem-Nome"...

-Ver-ver-verdade?-Lílian balbuciou,não gostando nem um pouco dessa história.

-Sim...Ah,Lílian...eu falei para não brincar com aquela porcaria das inscrições.Eu falei...falei que não daria certo.

-Bobagem.-Falou a ruiva,com a voz mais firme que pôde encontrar.

-Bobagem?Você sai do ar e começa a falar coisas estranhas e ainda diz "bobagem"?

-Esquece isso,está bem?

-Esquecer?

-É!-A garota quase gritou,com a voz trêmula.-Esquecer.

-Mas...mas...Lily...e se o que você disse acontecer?...E se...

-Olha...não vamos ficar nos atormentando por causa de suposições.Certo que seja lá o que tenha acontecido aqui não tem explicação,mas...o que nesse castelo é explicável?Então,apenas esqueça.Só em você ficar repetindo o ocorrido já me dá calafrios.

-Dá calafrios em você?Não faz idéia de como dá em mim.-Retrucou,massageando o pulso ferido e continuando seu caminho,acompanhada de Lílian,para a aula.

* * * * * * *

-Não quero que altere o humor dele,srta.Figg.Da última vez foi um custo acalmá-lo depois da sua visita.Ainda não sei quem está promovendo esses ataques,mas confesso que o dele foi pior.O estado em que ele chegou aqui foi deplorável.Nunca imaginei vê-lo em tal pânico.-Madame Pomfrey falou e a cada palavra pronunciada,um aperto surgia no coração de Arabella.

-Pode deixar que ele ficará calmo,não farei nada.-A enfermeira a olhou,desconfiada.Conhecia a fama daqueles dois.Afinal,tratara de muitos "acidentes" de Sirius,depois das brigas que ele tinha com a jovem a sua frente.

-Certo então.-Deu um último olhar desconfiado a garota e partiu para a sua sala.

Arabella observou Pomfrey sumir por detrás da porta e correu até a cama onde estava Sirius.Esse estava deitado e possuía os olhos fechados,aparentemente dormindo.Em instinto,levou sua mão aos cabelos dele e os acariciou,recebendo como resposta orbes brilhantes a encarando.

-Oi.-Sirius disse em um sussurro e Bella sorriu a ela.

-Olá,como se sente?

-Bem.-O jovem sentou-se na cama e a garota sentou-se a sua frente.-O que houve?-Perguntou,ao notar que a face relaxada que ele encontrou na menina,quando abriu os olhos,não estava mais lá.Mas sim uma expressão tensa,que se expandia para o seu corpo.

-Ah...bem...eu não quero falar sobre isso.É com relação a você...Você-Sabe-Quem.

-Voldemort?-Sirius piscou em confusão e Arabella tremeu diante desse nome.

-Não esse Você-Sabe-Quem.O outro...não falo o nome dele porque da última vez que eu fiz isso você não teve uma reação muito positiva.

-Ah,o Ser-Sem-Nome.Pode falar,Bella,acho que já me recuperei do susto.

-Já?Quer dizer então que você se lembra do que aconteceu?

-Mais ou menos.

-E o que aconteceu?-Uma expressão curiosa tomou conta da bela face da garota.

-Bem..eu estava indo para o corredor de Feitiços,onde Flitwick estava fazendo a ronda,quando uma névoa estranha tomou conta do corredor e eu senti algo frio e pegajoso tocar o meu ombro e me obrigando a virar...

-E?-Perguntou,excitada.Esse era o mais longe que uma vítima do Ser-Sem-Nome conseguia se lembrar.No máximo as recordações das outras eram restritas a parte em que a névoa surgia no local.

-E acabou.Não lembro de mais nada depois disso...-Sirius calou-se e seu rosto ganhou ares ponderativos.-Bem,eu me lembro de um rosnado...parecia com o rosnado de um cão.Mas mais nada além disso.

-Ah...-Arabella cedeu os ombros em derrota.Com tantas pistas confusas,nunca que ninguém chegaria ao responsável por esses ataques.Ataques não!Pensou a jovem.Pois nunca que nenhum aluno saíra ferido disso.No máximo o que levava era um grande susto.

A garota estreitou os olhos quando uma idéia veio a sua mente.Sustos,era isso o que acontecia.Sustos.Seja lá quem estivesse fazendo isso,apenas estava dando sustos fortes o suficiente para tirar os armadores das peças da jogada.Mas ainda não entendia o porquê de o "ataque" a Sirius ter sido o mais forte.Talvez porque o considerasse uma verdadeira ameaça.Mais do que o Malfoy,que provinha da Sonserina e que tinha ganhado dois anos consecutivos.E ao pensar em Malfoy,a mesma desconfiança que sempre assolara os Marotos a dominou.

Malfoy detestava os meninos,faria de tudo para vê-los fora do campeonato.Até fingir um ataque falso a si próprio.Se fosse realmente isso,se eles estivessem armando o tempo todo,ela deveria avisar aos outros.Mas se bem que,pensando bem,já era tarde.Hoje era o Halloween,e a noite,durante a festa,Dumbledore anunciaria a casa vencedora.E,sinceramente,ela torcia para que a Grifinória ganhasse,mesmo que a Sonserina estivesse tantos pontos a frente.Porém,sua conclusão tinha uma certa contradição.Se eram os sonserinos os responsáveis,o que explicava aquela possessão em Lílian?

-Bella?-Sirius a chamou,tirando a jovem de seus devaneios.

-O que foi?

-Você ficou aérea.

-Eu estava pensando...e estou começando a achar que a Sonserina é a responsável por esses ataques.

-Agora você acha isso?-O moreno cruzou os braços sobre o tórax e havia dito isso com uma voz zombeteira.Por várias vezes bateu na mesma tecla em relação a isso,mas Arabella recusava-se a acreditar no que dizia.

-Sim...mas....-A garota parou,lembrando-se da cena no corredor.Seu rosto ganhando expressões sombrias e extremamente sérias.

-Mas?-Sirius também ficara sério diante da face que a menina apresentava.

-Aconteceu algo muito estranho hoje de manhã...algo de assustar.

-O que foi?-Sirius aproximou-se mais dela.

-Lílian...foi possuída.-O moreno piscou em confusão,e vendo isso Arabella começou a explicar a história a ele.

-Ah...realmente isso não dá para explicar.

-Isso mesmo!E ela ainda me manda esquecer.Acredita nisso?Esquecer!

-Acho que é isso mesmo o que você deveria fazer,Bella,esquecer.

-Nunca!Minha melhor amiga é possuída e ameaçada por...por ela mesma e eu tenho que esquecer?E se esse tal Ser-Sem-Nome não for apenas uma brincadeira?E se realmente for algo de outro mundo,surreal?Lílian o desafiou quando resolveu descobrir o que estava por detrás dele.Deve estar correndo mais perigo do que os outros...

-Arabella...-O moreno depositou uma mão sobre a bochecha dela,para ver se acalmava o jeito meio desesperado e histérico com que a jovem estava começando a ver as coisas.-...Lily tem o Tiago,agora.Com certeza ele vai cuidar bem dela.E nada vai acontecer.Pense comigo...Isso tudo começou com a semana de Gostosuras ou Travessuras?,e hoje já e o Halloween.Talvez isso tudo acabe hoje.-Falou,suavemente.

-Você acha?

-Eu tenho uma vaga certeza...mas se é para te acalmar...sim eu tenho certeza absoluta.-Arabella sorriu.Gostava desse jeito de agir de Sirius.O jeito delicado e doce,nada lembrando o garoto arrogante que sempre conheceu.

-Obrigada.-Murmurou timidamente sob o toque dele.

-De nada.Afinal,o que você faria sem mim?Com certeza nada.Porque eu sou sempre o seu alicerce para tudo,antes que você entre em desespero.-Falou com o peito estufado e um ar superior.

Okay,estava realmente bom demais para ser verdade.

-Você não muda.Quem disse que eu preciso de você?

-Eu digo.-O jovem murmurou,segurando o rosto dela com ambas as mãos.-E afirmo.-Aproximou-se e a beijou suavemente.

Dessa vez Arabella não o afastou ou o estapeou como fez da outra vez em que ele tomou a iniciativa.Apenas relaxou e deixou-se aproveitar o momento,e Sirius tomou isso como incentivo para aprofundar o beijo.

Quando os dois perceberam que não haveria mais ar que desse para continuar o ato,separaram-se lentamente.

-Bella...-Sirius sussurrou,os olhos ainda fechados e seus lábios roçando contra os dela.-...sei que já fiquei com muitas garotas,mas garanto que você é a primeira e a única a quem eu digo isso...-Respirou fundo,como se tomasse coragem para o próximo passo.-...Eu te amo.

Arabella sorriu contra os lábios de Sirius,ainda mantendo os olhos fechados,e soltou um suspiro de contentação.O que foi,para o moreno,a confirmação de que ela sentia o mesmo,apesar das constantes negações.Voltaram a se beijar e quando se separaram,ficaram se encarando por longos minutos,em silêncio.

-Vai a festa de Dia das Bruxas?-Perguntou Bella,acariciando os cabelos dele.

-Não.-Sirius respondeu com um muxoxo.-Pomfrey disse que eu não estou recuperado o suficiente para isso.Que quer que eu fique aqui em observação.-Fez um beicinho infantil e Arabella sorriu lindamente.

-Não se preocupe,mais tarde eu volto e lhe conto tudo o que aconteceu.E te trago uns doces.-O beijou de leve nos lábios e saiu da ala hospitalar,rumo a festa que deveria estar iniciando-se no salão principal.

* * * * * * *

O salão,como sempre,estava enfeitado até o teto.Doces emitiam seus maravilhosos aromas pelo local,alunos papeavam a altos sons,sempre querendo que as suas vozes prevalecessem sobre a de seus colegas.Nuvens negras de morcegos enfeitiçados faziam vôos rasantes por sobre as mesas.Taças fumegavam com bebidas quentes e saborosas,abóboras iluminavam o salão,flutuando por ele.Tudo decorado no melhor estilo Halloween e no melhor estilo para anunciar o campeão do Treats or Trick?.

Arabella adentrou o salão e atraiu muitos olhares sobre si.Ela,como o próprio apelido dizia,era bela de se ver e apreciar.Mas nenhum aluno ousava dar um passo a mais em relação a aquela jovem.Sabiam,mesmo antes de esses dois se entenderem,sem ainda ser o conhecimento geral dos alunos,que aquela garota era território proibido.Era a,como muitos a chamavam secretamente, "menina de Sirius Black".E o mencionado era para lá de ciumento.Assim como outro moreno que deprimiu boa parte da população feminina de Hogwarts quando se tornou comprometido.Assim como deprimiu boa parte da população masculina quando tornou uma certa ruiva comprometida.

A morena caminhou até a mesa da Grifinória,ciente dos olhares sobre si,e sentou-se no lugar que,por costume,era sempre o de Sirius.

-Madame Pomfrey não o deixou sair,não foi?-Remo mais afirmou do que perguntou,quando viu a amiga aproximar-se,sozinha,deles.

-Ele me parece perfeitamente bem...muito bem na verdade.-Corou um pouco ao relembrar dos beijos que trocaram na ala hospitalar.-Não sei por que ela não o deixa sair.

-Ela é assim mesmo,não liga.-Tiago entrou na conversa,chamando a atenção dela para um certo detalhe.Lílian não estava ao lado de moreno,como de costume.Isso a amedrontou um pouco.

-Onde está Lily?

-Disse que tinha que colocar alguns relatórios em dia,na sala dos monitores,mas que não demoraria a vir.Disse que não perderia a festa por nada desse mundo.

-Deixou Lily sozinha?-Arabella desesperou-se.

-Qual é o problema?-Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha.-Não é como se do caminho da sala dos monitores para cá algo fosse acontecer.-Brincou,mas a piada não alcançara Bella,que o olhava aterrorizada.Pelo visto,Tiago não sabia o que tinha ocorrido pela manhã.Lílian não lhe contara.

-Tiago...-A face de Arabella ganhou uma expressão de pânico que assustou o moreno.

-Bella...-O rapaz segurou a mão da jovem,em cima da mesa,e a apertou com força.-...Aconteceu algo?Algo que a Lílian deveria ter me contado mas não o fez?

-Ah...Tiago...-A jovem tinha um tom de pesar e desespero na voz.Em um sussurro,ela começou a relatar ao garoto,e a Remo que a ouvia atentamente,o que tinha relatado a Sirius.O que tinha acontecido a Lílian pela manhã.

Quando terminou de contar a sua história,a face do rapaz perdeu a cor.

-Acha...acha que ela pode estar em perigo?-Ele olhou desesperado para os amigos.-Possessão não é algo para se brincar.Vou buscá-la.-Os outros assentiram e não o impediram quando ele se levantou,ao mesmo tempo em que Dumbledore.

-Muito bem meus alunos!-O velho buxo disse com uma voz solene e Tiago estacou no lugar.Isso era hora para ele anunciar o maldito prêmio?-Mais uma semana de Gostosuras ou Travessuras? passou-se.Devo dizer que foram grandes peças pregadas em torno da escola...-O homem avaliou cada mesa,como se desse congratulações a cada aluno,mesmo que durante tal semana acontecimentos estranhos tenham assolado Hogwarts.-...sempre soube que tinha alunos criativos.Só não pensei que fossem tão criativos.-E sorriu calmamente,como se nada de errado tivesse ocorrido essa semana,apenas as brincadeiras.Era de conhecimento de todos que Dumbledore não fazia a mínima idéia de quem estava por detrás desses ataques,e muito menos como pará-los.Muitos alunos tentaram ajudar nas investigações,mas cada vez mais as lendas sobre os acontecimentos se tornavam mais assustadoras e eles paravam.Ainda mais depois que o ataque a Black havia sido o mais forte.A única que ainda prosseguia com as investigações era Lílian,o que fazia muitos olharem com um certo pesar para a garota quando cruzavam com ela pelos corredores.Assim com Arabella um dia supôs,se alguém que lesse as inscrições era atacado,o que aconteceria com aquele que ia a fundo na situação?

-Por isso,está na hora de anunciar o grande vencedor.O que levará a taça...-E indicou sobre um banco,em frente à mesa dos professores,uma grande taça de bronze em formato de uma abóbora de Halloween.-...A Abóbora de Bronze.-Os alunos aplaudiram com entusiasmo o anúncio e quando a coisa acalmou-se,Dumbledore continuou a premiação.

-Esse ano,o grande vencedor é...-Um estrondo ouviu-se,interrompendo o pronunciamento do diretor.Um jovem cruzou as portas do salão,que se fecharam assim que ele passou,com outro estrondo.

-TIAGOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!-O grito de Pedro ribombou pelas paredes e o rapaz estava pálido e com uma expressão de terror no rosto.Tiago parecia ter ficado em um estado pior do que ele quando o viu entrar esbaforido daquele jeito.

Rapidamente todas as atenções do recinto voltaram-se ao jovem recém chegado,que corria até a mesa da Grifinória.-Tiago.-Disse,ofegante.

-Fala!-Tiago segurou o amigo pelo colarinho,por cima da mesa,e o sacudiu intensamente,quase gritando.-É a Lílian,não é?Aconteceu algo com ela?!

-Eu...eu...eu estava vindo para cá...O corredor...perto da sala dos monitores...tinha uma mensagem...Dessa vez não eram algarismos romanos,mas estava escrita em sangue.

-O quê?-Tiago deixou suas mãos caírem como um peso morto ao lado do seu corpo,seus olhos saindo de foco.

-Ele a pegou.O Ser-Sem-Nome.-Pedro gaguejava intensamente e suava frio.-Lá dizia:

Ni-ni-ninguém de-de-desafia o Ser-Sem-Nome.Ela pagará com a vida por sua impertinência.

Tiago não reagia mais,assim como Arabella que tinha soltado um grito e ficado pálida e trêmula.A premonição,possessão,ou seja lá o que fosse,de Lílian havia se realizada.Remo fora o único que ainda parecia estar no mundo terreno.

-Tem certeza que foi a Lily a quem a mensagem se referia,Pedro?

-Sim...sim...-O jovem estendeu uma mão trêmula,onde nela havia um livro manchado com um líquido vermelho,indicando claramente que era sangue.Um livro que pertencia à monitora.

Nisso,Tiago desabou na cadeira atrás de si em estado profundo de choque.

-Temos que averiguar isso.-Remo levantou-se,mas um novo estrondo o interrompeu de prosseguir.

Um vento frio percorreu o Salão Principal,assim que as portas desse foram abertas com violência,fazendo que muitas velas dentro das abóboras se apagassem e desse um certo ar sombrio ao local.Uma névoa com cheiro de enxofre e coloração estranha invadiu o salão.Da mesa da Corvinal,Joe e Judy deram enormes gritos e correram para um canto do salão,espremendo-se contra parede,em terror.Malfoy ficou mais pálido que de costume e Logan e Tyler apenas não reagiam mais.Remo e Arabella olharam a sua volta e depois olharam entre si,trocando um olhar com Pedro.Pelo jeito que seus colegas reagiram,isso só podia significar uma coisa:

O Ser-Sem-Nome resolveu dar as caras e lhes fazer uma visita.

Continua...


	5. Gostosuras ou Travessuras?

**Gostosuras ou Travessuras?**

Sirius espreguiçou-se na cadeira e mirou os quatro jovens a sua frente.

Hermione estava quase arrancando a roupa de Rony fora de tanto que a puxava e a apertava entre os dedos,mas esse parecia não dar sinais de se importar com isso.Parecia mais estar gostando do fato de a garota estar quase lhe agarrando por causa do medo.Embora ela tentasse a todo custo não se mostrar amedrontada.Ao lado dos dois,estava Harry,que tinha uma ruiva que claramente o agarrava pela cintura e escondia seu rosto no peito do rapaz.

Desde que começaram a namorar,há um ano,Gina tinha conhecimento do padrinho de Harry e de sua inocência.E era isso que a trazia junto com eles,o trio de ouro,a aquela sala naquela hora da noite,há uma semana e meia antes do Dia das Bruxas.

Dumbledore resolvera,para amenizar o clima que Voldemort estava trazendo ao mundo,trazer de volta a semana de Treats or Tricks?,e era isso que trazia aqueles jovens sextanistas à sala de Remo para encontrar-se com um fugitivo refugiado na escola.Grifinória precisava de idéias.E ninguém melhor que um Maroto para isso.

-Acho que chega de histórias por hoje,está tarde.-Sirius levantou-se da cadeira e mirou o relógio sobre a cômoda,que anunciava onze horas da noite.

-Ah,Sirius,continua.A história está interessante.Queremos saber o que aconteceu depois do sumiço da mãe de Harry.Quem invadiu o salão?-Gina pediu,seus grandes olhos castanhos lhe suplicando por continuação.Embora seu corpo ainda tremesse de medo.

-Vamos Sirius.-Harry pediu.Ele olhou a sua volta e notou que os outros tinham iguais expressões imploradoras.

-Okay,então.Estejam preparados para o pior.-Disse,em um tom sombrio e sentando-se novamente.Pigarreou e continuou.-Bem...

Os três jovens fixaram seus olhares na porta,assim como o restante do colégio que ainda estava consciente e não entrara em estado de choque com o aparecimento repentino de uma nova pessoa.Assim como Remo e Arabella,muitos outros alunos deduziram quem deveria estar na porta,e muitos já corriam para as saídas mais próximas.Porém,com um outro estrondo,as saídas laterais do salão se fecharam abruptamente,impedindo a fuga de qualquer um.Deixando somente como rota de fuga a entrada principal,onde estava lá,parado o ser mais aterrorizante que a névoa pôde revelar.

O manto negro lhe descia pelo corpo magro,isso se havia um corpo lá,duas mãos igualmente feridas,pegajosas e podres saíam pelas mangas das vestes.O capuz cobria o rosto,que ao ser olhado mais de perto,não era um rosto,mas sim um crânio,que tinha no lugar dos olhos dois pontos luminosos e vermelhos.Em uma das mãos pegajosas estava uma foice prateada,que reluzia a pouca luz do salão.E ao lado do ser aterrorizante estava um enorme cão negro,que rosnava para tudo e para todos.

Agora eles sabiam,agora sim o Ser-Sem-Nome tinha sido identificado.

A **_Morte_**.A própria Morte deu as caras no salão,acompanhada de seu agouro mais importante.O **_Sinistro_**.

Na mesa dos professores um grito foi-se ouvido e algumas cabeças viraram-se para lá.Sibila acabara de desmaiar.Flitwick parecia menor do que já era.Professor Follow estava extremamente pálido,assim como a professora Minerva.Mas essa,como Dumbledore,apenas fixava intensamente o ser que adentrava o salão.E assim que esse parou no meio desse,gritos de pânico foram ouvidos.Corvinal,Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina pularam mesa afora e amontoaram-se nos cantos do salão,pois a entrada principal também havia sido fechada com a entrada da Morte e do Sinistro.

Porém,estranhamente,a mesa da Grifinória estava ainda completa e nenhum aluno dela se mexia.

Morte olhou ao redor,virando seu crânio para todos os lados e brandindo a sua foice,a névoa estranha nunca a abandonando,e sem mais nem menos,soltou uma risada divertida mas que aos ouvidos de muitos era uma coisa gutural e sinistra.Mas também,o que queriam?Estavam todos mais do que apavorados.

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam em expectativa e muitos estranharam que ele nem se mexia,apenas aguardava.E foi então que aconteceu.O fato mais estranho que aquela escola presenciou.Sem aviso,Tiago Potter começou a gargalhar histericamente.Logo depois dele,Remo e Pedro o acompanharam.E quando viram,todos os alunos da Grifinória gargalhavam de se dobrar de rir,em cima da mesa da casa.Pareciam que iriam explodir de tanto rir.No entanto,os outros ainda não entendiam qual era a graça.Até que os grifinórios gritaram em unísso.

-Treat or Trick?!

Nisso Dumbledore também sorriu e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.Morte levou as mãos ao capuz e tal gesto fez os outros alunos se encolherem mais ainda contra a parede.O que aquele ser iria fazer?Num gesto lento,ela abaixou o capuz,revelando o crânio que todos viram.Mas a coisa não parou por aí.Quando ela meteu a mão no queixo,muitos soltaram um gritinho assustado,achando que ela iria tirar a cabeça fora.E foi o que ela fez.Mas o que saiu não foi uma cabeça,mas uma espécie de máscara enfeitiçada que a fazia parecer um crânio de verdade.

Quando a máscara foi retirada,as risadas dos grifinórios aumentaram mais ainda quando viram que todos encaravam,surpresos,a figura no centro do salão.Os cabelos longos e ruivos e os olhos vivamente verdes.Eles conheciam aquela pessoa.A que sempre descontava pontos e passava altos sermões neles.O choque foi ainda maior quando eles perceberam que,na verdade,todos os ataques não foram ataques.Foi uma peça,uma peça muito bem elaborada e perfeitamente interpretada por quem eles menos esperavam.

**Lílian Evans**.

Lílian gargalhou,largando a foice de lado e tirando suas luvas e deixando as suas mãos originais aparecerem.Caminhou lentamente pelo corredor do salão e parou em frente à mesa dos professores.

-Bem...parece que temos um vencedor!Confesso que foi uma peça brilhante.Uma grande Lenda Urbana.E antes que alguém reclame,Grifinória não violou nenhuma regra.Na verdade,acho que ela merece bem esse troféu...-Falou o diretor,olhando para os alunos que estavam em uma mistura de medo e surpresa.-...já que assustou a escola inteira...e alguns professores.-E olhou para Sibila desmaiada e Follow e Flitwick em choques.-...Por isso,esse ano,Grifinória vence o Treats or Tricks?!

A mesa da Grifinória prorrompeu em aplausos,enquanto Lílian pegava a taça e caminhava até os amigos.Os outros alunos,que haviam saído do estado de torpor,começaram a aplaudir também.Afinal,eles tinham que reconhecer,havia sido um senhor susto.

Sorridente,Lily sentou-se ao lado do namorado e o cão negro que estava com ela a seguiu.

-Você...você...-Arabella balbuciou,ainda em choque.-VOCÊ MENTIU PARA MIM!-Gritou,levantando-se abruptamente da cadeira e apontando um dedo acusador para Lílian.Essa apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha divertida.

-Queria que eu te contasse?E qual seria a graça então?  
-Aquela possessão foi uma farsa?

-Óbvio que foi.

-Lílian...como você pôde interpretar uma mentira tão bem?Como você pôde ter participado dessa loucura?E aonde você arrumou esse cão?-Indagou a morena,incrédula.

-Bem...a regra diz que quem bola a brincadeira tem que participar da prática dela.E o cão nós arrumamos com um morador de Hogsmeade,com a autorização do diretor.-Remo disse displicente e notando que os alunos pareciam ter saído do choque e voltado ao banquete.Muitos passando pela mesa da Grifinória para parabenizá-los.E também notou que os sonserinos lhes davam olhares feios.

-Você inventou isso?-Arabella estava chocada e caiu feito um peso morto em sua cadeira.

-Essa é minha garota.-Tiago abraçou Lílian e sorriu.

-Sirius também estava envolvido nessa?-Perguntou a morena e estranhamente o cachorro ao lado de Lílian choramingou e encolheu-se perto da ruiva.

-Estava...não brigue com ele,Bella.Mas foi preciso.Tínhamos que tirar a suspeita de cima da Grifinória.Senão,como ganharíamos a taça?

-Essa foi à coisa mais suja que vocês já fizeram Potter!-Alguém bradou atrás deles,e pelo tom de voz,era o Malfoy.-Dumbledore pode ter te protegido,mas muitos concordam que isso foi um roubo.Uma brincadeira sem graça e idiota.Não assustou ninguém!

Os grifinórios eriçaram-se em seus assentos.A brincadeira havia sido perfeita.Aquele invejoso é que não achava isso.E quando iam protestar,foram calados pela monitora chefe.

-Oras,Malfoy,está com inveja por que não teve essa brilhante idéia antes?E não assustou?Estranho...eu acho que foi você que quase mijou nas calças e ficou chamando pela sua mamãe no que eu te encontrei...

Todos riram e Lúcio limitou-se apenas a fazer cara feia para Lily.

-Eu tenho que dizer,Lily,foi um golpe de mestre essa peça.-Arabella falou.

-Eu sei,eu sei...

-A minha mãe?-Harry perguntou num sobressalto.

-Ah,você achou realmente que a Lily era um anjo de bondade?

-Bem...-A garoto corou diante do que o padrinho disse.-...achei.

-Acredite,Harry,Lílian poderia ser pior que todos os Marotos juntos quando queria.Ou você acha que toda a sua herança de traquinagens veio apenas de Tiago?

Harry sorriu abertamente.Nunca pensaria que a sua mãe seria capaz de pregar uma peça dessa na escola inteira.

-Mas...-Hermione interrompeu.-...o primeiro ataque não foi em uma grifinória?Vocês assustaram alguém da sua própria casa?

-Claro que não!Samantha,assim como os outros,foi uma ótima atriz.Fingiu direitinho a história do ataque.

-Mas e quanto aos outros?Eles não fingiram.Como é que eles eram atacados e depois se esqueciam disso?-Gina indagou e Sirius abriu um grande sorriso maroto.

-Ah,sabe,eu era um bom aluno em poções.Fiz uma certa poçãozinha de confusão.A _confundiuns_ ,em que se o seu vapor for espalhado,dependendo da intenção do preparador da poção,ela confunde a vítima do modo que a gente quiser.Foi isso o que eu fiz.A gente confundia as vítimas...a fazíamos esquecer do que tinha visto,deixando apenas poucas lembranças do ataque e a sensação do medo que tinham sofrido.

-E como vocês ministravam a tal poção?

-Fácil,Rony,a névoa que sempre surgia no corredor assim que a Morte aparecia.Era a poção.Era isso que os confundia.Claro que no dia do Halloween aquela névoa que a Lily usou era apenas um efeito especial.

-Mas...mas...Se era a minha mãe que fazia os ataques...por que ela mesma resolveu decifrá-los?

-Para ficar acima de qualquer suspeita.Se bem que ninguém nunca suspeitaria dela,mas nós precisávamos dar um **"quê"** final a coisa.A idéia de Lílian tentar decifrar os ataques e depois ser seqüestrada foi o que mais chocou o salão.As pessoas ficariam muito mais impressionadas depois desse ocorrido.

-Então os Marotos montavam as Lendas Urbanas para ficarem acima de qualquer suspeita,também.-Concluiu Mione.

-Sim.Se nós não fizéssemos nada,as pessoas iriam desconfiar.

-E quanto às mensagens em sangue?Como vocês conseguiram o sangue?-Rony estava intrigado.

-Oras...uma velha mistura trouxa de festas de Halloween...vinhos misturados com outras iguarias para dar o aspecto de sangue.Nada de mais.

-E por que você fingiu que o seu ataque foi o mais forte?-O ruivo continuou.Nisso Sirius corou um pouco.

-Ah...eu queria que a Bella tivesse um pouco de dó de mim.Sei que é ridículo,mas se ela levasse esse susto,com certeza me perdoaria por causa das brigas.Só quis assustá-la.E parece que meu plano funcionou.Sou um ótimo ator,com um ótimo plano de fundo.-E estufou o peito em orgulho por causa da peça pregada na adolescência.

-Realmente...foi uma idéia de assustar.-Gina comentou,ainda abraçada a Harry.

-Eu sei.

-Mas como ficou a sua situação com a Arabella depois disso?Quando ela descobriu a mentira deve ter ficado furiosa.-Sirius torceu o nariz diante do que o afilhado disse.Ele tinha toda a razão.

-Ah...realmente não foi nada feliz.Ela ficou muito mais que furiosa comigo e me ignorou por uma semana.Mas depois eu dei um jeitinho à _la_ Black e nós voltamos as boas.-Sorriu e as outras crianças sorriam com ele.-Bem,-Disse,levantando-se da cadeira.-está tarde.Olha só,já vai dar meia noite.Melhor vocês irem.

Os jovens começaram a se mexer,prontos para partir.Despediram-se de Sirius e quando estavam a porta da sala,esse os chamou.

-Ah,e tomem cuidado.Fiquei sabendo que depois desse Dia das Bruxas,Hogwarts nunca mais foi à mesma.Muitas Lendas Urbanas andaram rodeando a escola depois disso.-Falou,seriamente.

Os quatro o encararam com certa descrença,mas esse apenas sorriu calmamente e despediu-se deles,dizendo para não se importarem muito que eram apenas lendas.

Harry,Hermione,Rony e Gina estavam andando pelos corredores,a caminho da torre.Hermione abraçava,inconscientemente,Rony,olhando sempre ao seu redor.Gina fazia o mesmo,mas ao contrário de Mione,tinha plena consciência de que estava quase espremendo as costelas de Harry com a força de seu abraço.

-Gina...-O moreno chamou,antes que tivesse algo quebrado.-...foi apenas uma história,e que teve um final explicado.Pare de ter medo.

-Não estou com medo da história,mas do que o Sirius disse depois.

-Vocês realmente não acreditam no que Sirius disse,acreditam?-Rony interpôs-se na conversa,olhando para Hermione que estava com o rosto lívido.-Que alguém vai pular das sombras e nos atacar.Parecem até a morcega velha da Sibila.

Harry e Rony riram,mas as meninas não pareciam ter achado muita graça.

Continuaram caminhando,com os garotos zombando da apreensão das jovens,quando um estranho barulho de metal fez-se ouvir e uma fumaça esquisita tomou conta do corredor.Um vento frio cruzou os seus corpos,os fazendo tremer até a alma,e um _toc toc _contínuo foi-se ouvido.O som de algo metálico cortando o ar chamou a atenção deles,que lentamente viraram-se,mas rapidamente se arrependeram desse ato.

Parado lá,no meio do corredor e envolto por uma névoa acinzentada,estava um ser vestido de negro,com um capuz cobrindo o seu rosto,mas eles sabiam o que tinha por debaixo daquele capuz,e uma foice era brandida em uma das mãos podres.

A Morte permanecia parada no corredor,parecendo encarar os quatro jovens estáticos.E de algum lugar profundo daquela criatura,saiu um som aterrorizante.

-Bú!-Exclamou.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Os quatro gritos ecoaram pelos corredores,assim como os passos apressados dos jovens em sua correria.

Assim que eles sumiram de vista,a Morte gargalhou alto e apenas parou quando sentiu que havia alguém a observando.Virou-se lentamente e viu a expressão desgostosa do Sinistro.Retirou o seu capuz ao mesmo tempo em que o cão dava lugar ao homem.

-Você não deveria ter feito isso.-Reclamou Sirius.

-**Você**não deveria ter ficando contando histórias de terror para eles até altas horas da noite.-O outro retrucou.Sirius abriu um sorriso divertido.

-Queria ter tirado uma foto da cara deles.

-Eu também...eu também.

-Pois é...os anos passaram mas parece que a gente não perdeu o toque,Aluado.

Remo sorriu e depositou sua foice ao lado de uma estátua,começando a revirar algo em suas vestes e tirando de lá um punhado de doces.

-Mas o quê...

-Treats or Tricks,Sirius?

O moreno sorriu mais ainda,catando os doces oferecidos por Remo

-Travessuras...Aluado.Sempre.

Fim 


End file.
